Paralyzed
by GuardianSaint
Summary: She couldn't stand him but she was forced to marry him. To keep the peace and reunite the separate prides. But instead of a peaceful era, chaos and betrayal surfaced.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello, hello! Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for being absent for such a long time but I have been thinking about where Bonded Souls will go.**

 **While in the mist of working on the next chapter of Bonded Souls, a new idea for a story about the beginning of the Pridelands came to.**

 **Without further ado here's the first part of Paralyzed. Please no flames but submitted OCs and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy.**

 _Part One-Bethroled_

The sun was setting, casting multiple colors of orange purple across the darkening sky. A pair of bluish eyes glowed from behind some gathering fog before the appearance of a orange beige lion exited the thick, misty cloud.

"I am glad you received my message, old friend." purred a russet brown lion as he leapt over a small pond before shaking some grit from his dark red-brown mane.

The orange beige lion narrowed his eyes. "I came because your pride ruin yet another hunt. You know the laws, Nagid."

Nagid nodded taking interest in a lone yellow flower before moving his red eyes to the male in front of him. "I know the law but we also made a deal, Amell. That your daughter will marry my son."

Amell glared at his old friend before baring his teeth. "She's only a teenager. A year, she's not ready to bare cubs!"

Nagid waved a tan paw in dismissal. "Puh! I had more than one year old mistresses. You should try it...perhaps you could have a more reliable heir. Than the daughter you have from that the old hag."

Amell growled cutting the russet brown lion laughter short. "Moria was a big support after the war with the rogues. She was a good friend who offered to give me a heir. I will not...ternish her memory by mating with another to succeed in a male heir."

"Then you have no choice." Nagid sneered. "Your daughter will marry my son in a week." Nagid turned to head back to his patch of domain. "My son knows his responsibility. Does your daughter?"

"Of course!" Amell sneered.

"Good. Because I want let my this insanely rule happen. If it comes to it, we'll fight for priderock and you'll have to deal with another war." Nagid improvised his intentions by stomping on the yellow flower he was eyeing earlier.

Amell sighed heavily. He knew what had to be done, even if he was against it.

 _ **...X...**_

Princess Yennefer sat by the peak of priderock, the kopje that everyone said her late mother titled along with the kingdom she will one day rule. The goldish-tan teen lioness was looking out into the darkness that covered the Pridelands in a dark blanket.

She was waiting for her father to return. She had joined the evening hunt and succeed in a taking down a kill. She wanted to show her father how much she's getting good at hunting but the other lionesses and her best friend, Kalo told her that the king hadn't returned yet from his rounds.

That was hours ago, the sun had completely fallen behind the horizon and now dozens of twinkling stars dotted the once sapphire sky.

"Yen, what are you doing out here so late?"

The familiar deep voice caused the princess to be knocked out of her trance before turning her greenish-blue eyes on the large figure standing by the stoned slope.

"Daddy!" Yennefer smiled before standing and rushing over to embrace her father. Buring her head in his massive grown dark brown mane. "I was waiting for you. I have some good news..."

Yennefer stopped at the at of place look on her father's face.

"Daddy, is there something wrong?" when Amell didn't respond, Yennefer grew more concerned. "Did something happen with the North pride?"

Amell snapped out of his own trance before looking down at his daughter from him being much taller, and bulkier. "It's nothing to worry about at the moment. We'll speak in the morning. You can join me for morning rounds. How does that sound?"

Yennefer was more than confused but nodded anyway before following the king into the cave for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason Chandler and CandyLuv99...thanks for the reviews and OC submissions.**

 **I'll try my best to write them in according to the story. Enjoy.**

As the sun began to rise and spread it's golden rays across the land. Yennefer yawned before blinking open her greenish-blue eyes. Yennefer sat up and looked around and noticed that everyone from their pride was sound asleep minus the king himself.

"Yennefer,"

The goldish-tan teen shook her head before standing and exiting the cave where she was greeted by the sight of her father.

The two embraced before Amell pulled away and sighed deeply before turning and heading down the stoned slope.

"We should start. We have a lot to cover."

Yennefer stretched, purring at the pleasing sound of her bonds popping before following after the orange beige lion.

Together, father and daughter headed deep into the savannah until they came across a large waterhole. The royal pair stood on the hill knoll and watched the different animals fellowship as one before Amell let out a deep breath.

"Yennefer," Amell started but paused before continuing. "You know why the pride is separated?"

Yennefer looked from the group of zebra foals frolicking in the water to the large male beside her and shook her head. "Not really."

Amell inhaled and exhaled before releasing a deep breath. "A lot believes that a male should rule not females. Nagid is one of those believers. After the war with the rogues, your mother gave birth to you but Nagid and the others that share his beliefs was outraged and left. From there separating the pride that my father formed into two."

Yennefer had seated herself besides her father now. "What do that mean for us?"

"Nagid had a bit of a following more bodies than we have. So to cease any notion of a war I made a agreement." Amell tore his eyes away, as tears fell from them.

"Daddy...what was the agreement?" Yennefer asked fearing the answer.

"To ensure the safety of our subjects and usher in a era of peace..." Amell lowered his head. "You must marry Nagid's son, Narcissus..in a week."

Yennefer's greenish-blue eyes widened before she leapt up and began to pace. "No...of all the lions to force me to marry not him! Narcissus is a sexist, self-centered, glorified bastard! He'll make the worse king in our kingdom's history!"

Amell placed a paw over his daughter and nuzzled her. "I agree with you, sweetheart. But it's out of my paws. To keep from going to war...this is the best solution."

Yennefer shook her head before looking away. "We're supposed to have a heir. If I was to give birth to a female, he'll kill her or sell her off. I refuse to let what happened to me happen to my daughter. But what's worse...is that if I was to give birth to a male heir he'll brainwash him. I won't stand for any cub of mine to turn out like Narcissus!"

Amell felt where his daughter was coming from. But they actually had no choice. "Yen, I see and hear you but we'll have to cross that stretch when the time comes."

Yennefer sat with her head lowered between her shoulder blades. Soft sobbing came from the princess which broke King Amell's heart.

With a heavy sigh, the orange beige lion stood and walked down the hill. Figuring it was best to leave Yennefer alone to think on her own.

 _ **...X...**_

A little ways away from priderock was three of the other youngsters in Amell's pride. A light orange year old lioness giggled as she strolled between two older males.

"Come on Hudu!" Kalo gested with excited brown eyes. "You can tell me!"

A two year old light brown lion grunted causing the other male a year and a half old light brown teen with a growing dark brown mane to snicker.

"I see nothing funny, Alastair!" the two year old light brown, black maned lion glared with narrowed blue eyes that matched the younger male.

"Come on, Huduma. You got a thing for Darya. Don't you?" Kalo pushed, knowing the answer.

Huduma sighed deeply, he's not going to get out of this. Fortunately for him, he caught sight of Yennefer. With a breath of relief, he turned to his current companions.

"Hey guys. Isn't that Yennefer over there?"

Kalo gasped before rushing over to her friend with Huduma and Alastair following. "Yen? Are you alright?"

The goldish-tan princess sat up from lying down on her stomach to see her three most closest friends. "Hey,"

Kalo shared a concerned look with Huduma and Alastair before turning her gaze back to the princess. "Yennefer, is something wrong? Shall we get the king?"

Yennefer shook her head before standing, her ears flat against her skull. "I...I just recently received some news."

It was quiet for a moment before Alastair spoke up.

"You're not expecting wee little ones are ya?"

"Alastair!" Huduma sneered before striking his cousin in the back of his head.

Yennefer looked away from the three. "I might as well be."

Kalo tilted her head in confusion. "I don't understand."

Yennefer opened her eyes and looked at her friends with tears falling down her cheeks. "My father informed me that I must marry Lord Nagid's son, Narcissus."

Kalo and the others eyes widened before they could say anything a loud roar echoed through the air.

Yennefer sighed before heading down the hill towards the direction of the kopje. "We should see what's that about."

All the three could do was nod before following the princess towards priderock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jason Chandler, you're absolutely right. Yennefer is too young and Amell shouldn't agree. But you'll see the outcome.**

At priderock, Amell was furious. In front of him stood Nagid, his pride of followers and..

"We agreed on a week, Nagid!" Amell sneered, narrowing his bluish eyes at the russet brown, dark red brown mane lion. "This is not a week! And I thought I said she's too young to marry!"

A greyish mandrill stepped with a wooden staff. Her hazel eyes on the opposite group. "Perhaps...sire, I could be some assistance."

Amell never moved his eyes off of Nagid but nodded nonetheless. "I'll bite."

Abdullah gripped her staff before speaking. "Princess Yennefer is at the age to reproduce but it is better to wait until she's a least two years old."

Nagid shook his head, stepping forward. "Not happening. It happens now or prepare for war. Your move, your _highness_."

"Daddy?" everyone turned to see the princess and her three closest friends. "What is _he_ doing here?" Yennefer sneered in disgust her greenish-blue eyes on the deep reddish brown lion.

Nagid snarled. "Watch your tounge, missy! That's your future mate you are addressing!"

Amell roared stepping in between his daughter and old friend. "You will not speak to my daughter as such! And you said a week!"

Nagid chuckled before turning his red eyes on the princess. "And a week it shall be. Be I figured that the two should get to know one another." The russet brown lion turned his gaze to Amell. "Don't you agree?"

Amell grunted before sighing in defeat. "I'm sorry Yennefer. I wish there was another way."

Yennefer lowered her head and was silent for the longest before lifting her eyes. "Fine. But know a few things. I am only doing this to persevere the peace. I don't want anything to do with Narcissus! I choose when it's time to conceive a heir. If and whenever he chooses to have mistresses, I am allowed to have a lover myself."

"Absolutely not!" Nagid growled.

"Deal." Amell sneered, glaring at Nagid. "Your son becomes king and marries my daughter. She should have a word in this. It is her freedom we're robbing."

Nagid growled before nodding reluctantly. "Deal. It'll be nice to have such a beauty in the family."

Amell growled before watching as Nagid and his followers head up the stoned slope of the kopje.

 _ **...X...**_

A few days passed, leaving only four days until the mating ceremony. Yennefer had isolated herself from the pride, her friends and father.

She refused to spend any time with Narcissus. He's already cheating and they weren't even married or king and queen.

"I figured that I would find you here."

Yennefer sighed before embracing her father once the orange beige lion joined her. "A lot of the lionesses said that this field is where mother confessed her feelings for you."

Amell chuckled, gazing out at a pair of antelope grazing. "Yes. But what is this really about?"

Yennefer lowered her eyes before looking at the king. "I'm worried about the future. My rule and the life of my future cub."

Amell looked up towards the sky full of orange and purple before sighing. "I ever told you about the first lion and his three daughters?"

Yennefer nodded not sure where her father was going with that information.

"Your Grandfather Mohatu was a wise and brave lion. He cared for others, he believed in self sacrifice." Amell took a deep breath. "He told me the story of the first lion and his three daughters. That those of selflessness and loyalty go to the stars where they are there to help and guide us when we are lost."

Yennefer smiled lightly before nuzzling into the large lion's massive dark brown mane. "Thanks daddy."

Amell smiled before nuzzling his daughter's head. "I'll forever be here for you. Even when I'm watching from the stars."


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. Thanks guys for the reviews.I know that some of you would like your OCs written in as soon as possible, but I can't.**

 **For a example. CandyLuv99 submitted a Oc that is born around the time when Scar is king. For the first few parts of the story, it's going to take place before the events of The Lion King movie.**

 **But feel free to submit ancestors for those OCs you have submitted that are born during the movie time. And if you have ideas for the canon characters ancestors, I'll truly be thankful. Thank you.**

The sun was high against the bright, sapphire sky. The day of the marriage and coronation had arrived. Much to Yennefer's expense. The goldish-tan year old lioness sat in the back of the cave with a emotionless expression.

Of all the lions she had to marry, she was stuck in marrying Narcissus. The biggest ass in all of the serengeti but as a princess, she has a duty and responsibilities. She couldn't let innocents die in a war that formed because sexist pricks believed that she...as a female ruler shouldn't be in charge.

She's weak, fragile...basically all out saying that she has no place on the throne of the empire that her grandfather founded.

The tute of an elephant's trumpet knocked the future queen out of her thoughts.

"Let's get this over with." Yennefer snarled to herself before heading out to be greeted by the prides bowing in two separate lines, forming a path leading to the peak where her father stood with Abdullah and Narcissus.

Yennefer growled as she stepped up the stoned surface of the base to the peak. When she reached Narcissus' side, she refused to look at the brooding deep reddish brown lion. Instead she kept her greenish-blue eyes forward, cold and emotionless.

Abdullah waved her staff over Amell before she stepped back and stood besides Narcissus and Yennefer. Amell took a deep breath and let out a mighty roar.

While the animals bowed, Amell stepped back. Narcissus shoved his way passed, nearly knocking Amell off the edge of the kopje. The brutally, large lion roared, letting the subjects below and the heavens and hells know he was the new king.

Yennefer stepped up next. She closed her eyes and roared, not bothering to stop the tears from falling. She bit back a cry and as she rubbed her dark pink nose against Narcissus' purple nose before nuzzling her head in the older lion's musky dark red brown mane.

The animals cheered before bowing down to the new rulers.

When Yennefer felt she gave the public enough of her display. She turned curtly and trotted down before running off down the slope and disappearing into the swaying grasses.

Amell wanted to go after her but figured that she needs time. But on the peak, King Narcissus had plans of his own.

After making sure that everyone was occupied, the deep reddish brown lion snuck off after his bride.

 **...X...**

Yennefer had ran off to her parents' field. Where she collapsed from exhaustion and the terminal she was going through. With keeping all her emotions in check, the dam broke. All of the heartache and frustration flood from her in pouring tears.

"Pathetic." a rich, harsh voice sneered.

Yennefer wiped her eyes and stood, facing Narcissus with a defensive growl. "What are you doing out here!"

Narcissus' red eyes shined as he smirked. "Is that anyway of speaking to your mate and king?" he let out a deep chuckle. "Besides. My beautiful queen. We have to complete the ceremony."

Yennefer's eyes widened before she bared her teeth. "The hell we do! I said when I say so not when yo-"

"I know. I know." Narcissus sneered before narrowing his eyes. "But that's not how things going to go."

Yennefer raised a eyebrow. "Oh yeah. I like to hear this because there's nothing you can do or say that would change my mind."

Narcissus laughed before reaching out and grabbing the queen by her light beige throat. "I know your secret."

Yennefer coughed against the hold before spitting out harshly. "What the hell are you talking about! What secret!"

Narcissus grinned, bending his large head to whisper in the teen's ear. "That you're a whore,"

 _Two Days Ago Before The Wedding and Coordination_

 _It's been five days since the North pride joined. And she was beyond sick of Narcissus already. He already mated with a few lionesses from his father's following and one from her own pride._

 _He makes her want to scream and kill someone or something. Mainly Narcissus. With his concitted attitude, the way he thinks everything should be about him and the way he treat others as though they don't matter._

 _ **"Lions all over,"**_

 _She heard him say. Ruling every animal is the destiny for all lion kind. That's not the way for king's to think._

 _She was a a volcano ready to blow. To keep from lashing out at others from her pent up rage she tends to stay to herself. But that leaves her to wonder around by herself, like now. The goldish-tan teen was heading to the waterhole for a quick swim before heading to her lessons she received from her father and Abdullah._

 _Yennefer walked down a grassy path to the crystal clear water to a ledge over the large body of water where the year old princess leapt in with a laugh._

 _But Yennefer's happiness was short lived. When she leapt in the river a large amount of water splashed on the river's bank as well as the massively built two and a half year old light gold lion standing on the banks getting a drink._

 **"Gah,"**

 _Yennefer lifted her head from the water and her greenish-blue eyes widened in horror as she looked at the soaked lion on the banks. Who happens to be one of Nagid and Narcissus' lieutenants._ **"I'm truly sorry sir."**

 _The male shook out the water from his black mane and fur before looking at the princess._ "Well that's new, never been called sir before. But just Aden will do." _Aden smiled which made Yennefer flatten her ears bashfully._ **"You must be Princess Yennefer, right?"**

 _Yennefer nodded. Afraid her voice may betrayed her._

 _Aden raised a eye brow as he looked at the younger female closely._ **"Don't talk much, huh?"**

 _Yennefer cleared her throat before nodding. She then went to step back but didn't see a rock and tripped, falling backwards._

 **"Whoa there,"** _Aden called out as he rushed forward to catch the falling lion._

 _Aden grabbed Yennefer by the fur on her throat with his teeth. Being careful to not harm his Admiral's future mate and pulled back. The force of the pull sent both felines tumbling backwards with Aden landing on the princess. After they stopped tumbling their muzzles connected in a accidental kiss._

 _Yennefer's eyes widened as she realized what just happened. Aden on the other side of things couldn't stop looking into those deep pools of greenish-blue eyes, that he could drown in. A bright red blush slowly crept up as the light gold lion realized he was starring. He backed up so the princess could stand._

 _As soon as Yennefer was able, she ran off as fast as her paws could run._

 **"Wait!"** _Aden tried to call after the fleeing royal but it was no use._

Yennefer's eyes widened but it was useless to try and defend herself. Even though it was a accident, a accident that unlocked some feelings from the pit of her stomach. And made her heart soar.

"...And if you want your dad and any males I see a threat, you'll do as I say when I say." Narcissus growled lowly, applying more pressure on Yennefer's throat.

Years fell rapidly from the queen's greenish-blue eyes as she nodded. Narcissus let go and watched as Yennefer fell limp to the ground on her stomach.

Narcissus circled the younger female before swatting Yennefer's tail aside and mounted her. Beginning the mating as he used majority of his weight to pin the queen down.

Yennefer closed her eyes but tears still fell as she felt pain like nothing she ever experienced. But as she began to black out from the harsh mating, she wasn't aware that a light gold lion looked on with a broken heart as there wasn't anything he could do.


	5. Chapter 5

**I appreciate the reviews and OC submissions. I will try my best to write them in but the backgrounds may change...just a bit.**

Yennefer blinked her greenish-blue eyes open with a painful moan. Her whole body ached and she felt a burning sensation on the back of her neck.

Yennefer tried to sit up and catch a glimpse of what was causing the burning to growl and cry from a intensified shot of pain cursing through her body.

"I wouldn't move so fast if I was you." came a familiar calm, raspy voice followed by the appearance of a bulky built light gold, black maned lion. His gold eyes held concern in it's depths.

"Aden?" Yennefer breathed out. "What are you doing? Where am I?"

Aden sat and gave a reassuring smile. "You're safe. You're in my personal cavern." he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "But we have to talk."

Yennefer turned her head away. "Talk? About what?"

"You know what, Yennefer." Aden practically yelled. "The incident at the waterhole."

Yennefer closed her eyes before looking up with tears falling and fear clearly across her beautiful face. "I'm sorry. Please don't say anything. Nagid and Narcissus will kill me!"

His father and all the males in his pride under Lord Nagid's leadership has this rule that any female that that showed any romantic affections to another male besides their mates, their intendeds...they should be killed.

Aden sighed, realizing that he had actually liked the kiss. Even if it was accidentally and was with his king's mate.

Aden shook his head before looking at the young queen in front of him. "You have nothing to fear. I'll never let anything happen to you...never again."

Yennefer's eyes widened in horror as she lowered her head in embarrassment and shame.

"I actually come to care very deeply for you in the past few days. You're amazing, beautiful and brave. Narcissus don't deserve you." Aden confessed. "I know that you're a married lioness but we can have something. It's in the deal."

Yennefer schooled her expressions until they became cold. "Why would I want anything with the likes of you! You're a lieutenant of that self-centered asshole!"

Aden sat and listened before smirking. "That outburst was cute. But Yennefer you're very easy to read. You have feelings for me as well. And don't deny it."

Yennefer wanted to latch out but she couldn't. As much as everything in her being was telling her to deny anything but her heart had other plans. Yennefer slowly sat up and nodded. "I do. But we can never truly be until I provide Narcissus a suitable heir."

Aden smiled before nuzzling the gorgeous queen. "We'll worry about that later. But you should be getting back. I know Amell is worried sick about you."

Yennefer nodded before standing with the help of Aden and together they made the terk back to priderock.

 **...X...**

On the border of the Pridelands and a land that was loomy and full of animal skeletons, mostly elephants was a lone hyena. She was aggravated by the lack of action. She only agreed to work with the lion so that her pack can thrive.

"Aayan. Your time will come." came the voice of a smooth voice laced with annoyance.

A dark yellow cheetah narrowed his brown eyes at the white, reddish mane lion. "When?"

The white lion moved his dark purple eyes from the cheetah leader to the hyena matriarch entering the underground cavern. "Rona. What did you find out?"

Rona sat next to the seated cheetah. "They are all unaware of the dangers that apporches, Isidore."

Isidore laughed darkly. "I knew it. Pathetic. Amell and Nagid never saw beyond the horizon. Perfect." the white lion turned to Rona and Aayan. "Proceed with the plan."

The hyena and cheetah dipped their heads before heading out of the underground cavern.

Aayan headed towards the section where his clan was awaiting orders. He leapt onto a boney ledge and addressed the cheetahs.

"The plan has started. Remember to be swift and clean." Aayan growled out in determination.

After the cheetahs left to practice before the plan is issued. A young two year old golden yellow cheetah approached the cheetah leader.

"Aayan." the female cheetah called. "Are you sure this is wise?"

Aayan turned and snarled at the year younger cheetah. "Moyo. Don't start. You know exactly why we must go through with this. Lions killed ma and pa."

Moyo looked at her brother with confused light purple eyes. "But we're working for a lion. I just don't understa-"

"We're working with him!" Aayan cut his sister off. "And remember I raised you! When I could of left you to die! Now get to training!"

Moyo whimpered before running off towards the cheetahs training area.


	6. Chapter 6

**CandyLuv99, you'll see some of your OCs will appear in this chapter. Just a bit of the backgrounds are altered.**

A week and a half has went by. On one particular day, as the hours were herding towards noon. Queen Yennefer was enjoying a relaxing sun bath in a small valley behind priderock.

Yennefer enjoyed the special moments with Aden, when she wasn't distributing to the little duties she has as queen. But as much as she tends to keep away from Narcissus, the prick seemed to know all the loopholes to get them to be in the same area and act like adoring couple.

But she won't let Narcissus ruin whatever chance at this little freedom. Joining her was Kalo, Kalo's little sister Kaamna. And Via, a pre-teen that looks up to her and keep out of trouble.

Via's mother, Kasi died about six months ago. Kasi was badly wounded from being apart of the war with the rogues that their father and Yennefer's grandfather took part in along with Nagid and all the other older lions and a few lionesses.

Just a few months ago, Via's father Sliver started seeing another lioness. A few weeks ago before marrying Narcissus, Sliver remarried to his new lioness, Jamelia. With this, Via acted out...which Yennefer understood to a point.

But as long as Yennefer's father been alone, he must be lonely and therefore she'll accept her father being in a relationship. Besides, it's not her place anyway to decide whether or not he should be with someone.

Yennefer was suddenly knocked out of her thoughts by the nagging feeling of someone starring at her. The goldish-tan year old lioness blinked her greenish-blue eyes open and followed the vibe with her gaze for her sights to land on Kalo's pale orange sister. And the crazy thing is, it wasn't the first or second time.

She's about tired of it. With a deep breath, Yennefer turned from her perched position to look at Kaamna with narrowed eyes. "Is there a problem?"

At that moment, Kalo woke from her slumber and wondered what was going on.

"Nothing." Kaamna spat, narrowing her own hazel eyes. "The queen's paranoid."

"You been starring out me for the whole duration of being down here!" Yennefer sneered, clearly agitated with her friend's sister.

Kaamna leapt from her perch as did Yennefer and Kalo. "You're nothing special."

Yennefer raised a eyebrow at the pale orange year old lioness and went to ask why when Kaamna vomited over the queen's creamy paws.

"Are you freaking kidding me!" Yennefer snarled, glaring at Kaamna.

Kaamna smirked. "Serves you well."

Yennefer growled and was about to attack when Kalo stepped in between. "You better get your sister, 'Lo."

Kalo nodded and quickly turned to her breathing heavily sister. "Sis, are you pregnant?"

Kaamna turned her narrowed gaze towards the fifteen minute older light orange teen. "How would you know?! All you do is follow this ugly baboon around like a stupid fool!"

Kalo's brown eyes widened. "I know because you're displaying the same symptoms as Amorette before she found out that she was pregnant."

Yennefer looked at Kalo in shock. "Amorette was pregnant? Do you think that's why she left?"

For Yennefer, Amorette was one of the young lionesses that cubsits. She was about two years old and Yennefer saw her as a older sister.

Kalo shrugged and turned back to her sister. "Who's the father?"

Yennefer scowled her expression. "Narcissus."

Before one of the sisters could say anything, Via let out a loud scream.

 _ **...X...**_

On the eastern border of her homeland, stood a beautiful three year old lioness. She was unique as well as she's beautiful. The unique lioness was covered in pale beige fur, on top of her head was a small blackish backwards tuff of fur that leads to a solid black stripe going down the back of her head, all the way down her back stopping where the tail begins.

Besides the pale beige lioness was a eight month dull beige pre-teen with a tuff of blackish fur on his head, heading down the back of his head with a blue tint.

The lioness was debating whether to enter or return back to the Waterfall pride. But her son deserve to meet his father and sister.

Just when the lioness made-up her mind. A terrifying scream pierced the air.

"Mom, what was that?" the pre-teen asked looking at his pale beige pelted mother with wide bright bluebell eyes.

"Someone is in need of help." was all the lioness said before taking off in the direction the scream came from.

The dull beige pre-teen sighed before running after his mother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Really appreciate the reviews and OC submissions. If you have any idea for royalty from the four neighboring kingdoms...Waterland, Mountain, Northwind and Coastline. Please let me know, thank you.**

 _ **WARNING;**_ **Character death ahead!**

Rona was beyond furious. One of her pack mates, Uley went ahead with his group and attacked the nearby teenage lionesses.

"What are you waiting for, you mangy fool!" Aayan growled at the greyish brown female hyena. "Attack!"

Rona turned to the rest of the hyenas she brought and nodded. Aayan nodded satisfied before noticing out of the corner of his eye one of the teens getting away.

The dark yellow cheetah snarled before rushing off towards the fleeing goldish-tan teen. Before he could pounce, something solid collided with him. Sending the cheetah leader tumbling across the grassy ground.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, spots." snarled a dark gold, black maned lion. His blue eyes against his black rimmed eyes icy and determined.

Aayan laughed before crouching low. "You want to dance, fluffy?"

The dark gold lion crouched low as well. "Let's dance banana fur."

Aayan sneered before rushing off at a unimaginable speed. To gasp when he caught sight of the dark gold lion running at his side at matched speed.

"Shujaa!" a tan, dark brown mane lion yelled before being rushed by a group of hyenas.

"Get the queen and the other teens out of here!" ordered a tawny gold, brownish mane lion.

"You heard Wyatt!" said a light brown lion, his faded brown mane tossed in the breeze as he glanced with light purple eyes at a few lions under ranked standing by.

They quickly nodded before escorting Yennefer and the other young lionesses away from the battle just as Amell showed up with Huduma and Alastair.

"Sir?" the light brown, faded brown maned lion addressed the queen's father. "Where's the king and Lord Nagid?"

The orange beige former king focused on the light brown pelted lieutenant. "They, Gumu and a few others are handling a breech on the other side of the kingdom."

When Amell was done he was taken by surprise and was roughly tackled to the ground by a massive built solid black hyena. Amell stared up at his seemly glowing yellow eyes before he knocked the back hyena off.

Amell glanced around and saw a large number of hyenas advancing on him. He glanced around and seen any chance of helping fighting their own battles.

Amell knew when things were to much for him to handle. He can take four but that leads the other four to a flick a great amount of damage. On top of things, he's not as young as he was before like during the Rouge War. The wise option is to flee towards priderock where he'll get help from the rest of pride.

The large orange beige lion turned and ran across his son in law and daughter's kingdom as his dark brown mane whipped around from the wind of his running. At his heels were the group of hyenas. Snapping at his paws, one managed to latch on making the former king tumble to the ground. The hyenas circled him, laughing and licking their chops.

"Enough!"

Both lion and the hyenas looked and seen a year and a half white teen with a small growing black mane standing on a boulder. The white teen jumped down where Amell's bluish eyes widened.

"Kambili, what's the meaning of this!"

Kambili growled before slashing the older lion's throat. "To show my father I'm not a weakling."

With a satisfied grin, Kambili nodded to the hyenas before running off towards the northern border.

 _ **...X...**_

The group of seven lions was holding their own until another group of hyenas showed up. When all seemed lost a pale blur pounced on the nearest hyena.

When the blur cleared, the lions was all too familiar with the pale beige lioness that just broke a hyena's spine.

"Amorette," Shujaa smiled gratefully before cracking a hyena's skull against a rock.

Not too far off a dull beige pre-teen was leaping back and forth off trees to get the hyenas dizzy before leaping in front of them. Just when they pounced, the pre-teen ducked.

Causing the hyenas to get tangle with one another. the pre-teen laughed before he was blind sided. Casimir stood and bared his teeth at the white pelted teen.

"An't so tough now, huh..whelp?" Kambili jeered, leafy green eyes taunting.

Casimir growled at the older male before charging. The dull beige pre-teen pounced, sending him and Kambili rolling. Casimir pinned the white teen down and swiped Kambili across the eye. Leaving four bloody marks going down his right eye.

Kambili growled before hitting the pre-teen across the face. Catching his left ear, Casimir snarled in pain. Kambili had put a notch in his ear. Casimir staggered to the side, where Kambili took the moment and pounced.

Digging his claws in Casimir's shoulders. Casimir cried out in pain from the older male's claws.

Kambili laughed before latching on the pre-teen's right ear. With a tug and a painful scream, Casimir had another notch in his ear, only smaller and eventually will be hidden by his mane.

A loud roar erupted before Kambili found himself sliding across the ground. When he stood he saw a goldish-beige, black maned lion standing protectively over the pathetic pre-teen.

"Retreat!" cried out a few hyenas that was running from the direction of the king and group of growling lions and lionesses.

Rona turned her head up and let out a laugh that was a mix of a giggle and a cry of dispair before running off with the remaining of her attack squad and Kambili.

"After them!" Narcissus roared sending multiple lions running after the fleeing intruders.

Shujaa looked from the group's retreating forms before looking at the pale beige lioness that was one of his closest friends before she left. "I assume you know who this is."

Amorette moved her teary eyes to the bloody unconscious teen, to her old childhood friend. "His name is..Casimir. He's Amell and my son,"


	8. Chapter 8

**I agree with you all, poor Amell and Yennefer. If anyone could I need parents and grandparents for Sarabi. And maybe more.**

Yennefer was worried. The sun had started to set and the surprised attack happened hours ago. She was worried for her father, friends and Aden. As for Narcissus, she could care less about him.

Via sat off to the side looking anxious out into the savannah. "I hope my father is okay."

Yennefer inhaled before exhaling. And gave the pre-teen a comforting smile. "I'm sure they're fine."

Minutes went by and soon the wait was over as a few large lions marched up the slope followed by a familiar pretty well built tawny gold, brownish mane lion. On his back was a unconscious dull beige pre-teen with a small tuff of blackish fur on his head and down the back of his head.

"What's going on? Who's that? And where's my father?" Yennefer demanded looking between the lions known as soldiers as the tawny gold lion and a few lionesses along with Abdullah headed in the cave near the stoned slope.

A stocky built tannish-beige lion stepped up, his blackish blue tinted mane whipped around as he casted his dark green eyes on the cousins, Huduma and Alastair. "Clear the area."

The two young light brown pelted males nodded before leading everyone away until it was Sliver, who appeared not long after the first group returned. The tannish-beige lion and Amorette.

Yennefer glanced around, clearly confused. "What's going on and where's my father?"

The pale white lion moved his black eyes to the queen and one of his best friend's daughter. "Aden is out searching the uncounted along with a few others. King Narcissus, Lord Nagid has a group making sure the intruders are gone."

Yennefer gasped before lowering her head. Her father was one of the uncounted.

The tannish-beige beige lion cleared his throat earning the queen's attention. "As for the young male that was brought in..." he took a deep breath before finishing. "He's my grandson and your brother."

Yennefer's greenish-blue eyes widened in disbelief before turning to the silent pale beige lioness. "You mated with my father?"

Amorette lowered her head. "I'm sorry but we just fell in love."

"It was that exact same love that killed your mother!" snarled the tannish-beige lion.

"Bryce," Sliver shook his head in disappointment. "Not cool."

Yennefer couldn't believe what she just heard. But before she could pondered anymore about the seemingly known secret Narcissus and her father in-law appeared with the two groups that was mentioned earlier.

Narcissus stopped in front of Yennefer. He sighed deeply before looking at the goldish-tan teen. "I'm afraid that your father was killed."

Yennefer shook her head. Not believing what the deep reddish brown lion said. "You're lying!"

Narcissus shrugged before making way to the cave. "Don't make me no difference."

Yennefer took off down the stoned slope and into the savannah. She ran behind the kopje to the valley and ran in a direction, following her father and a bunch of other scents. Until she came across Aden standing over a body covered in blood.

"Papa...no."

Yennefer slowly walked closer and couldn't fight the tears that threaten to fall. She wanted to deny that he wasn't dead. That he'll wakeup and they'll go home. But the smell of death destroyed all of that.

With a uncontrollable sob, Yennefer collapsed over her father's bloody body.

Aden lowered his head and closed his eyes, letting a few tears fall as rain began to fall as though the kingdom was mourning as well.

 _ **...X...**_

Kambili laughed to himself as he returned to the area, his father temporarily claimed. He was indeed proud of himself and knew his father would be beyond pleased with him.

"Kambili!" Isidore roared. "A word,"

"Crap," Kambili whimpered before following his father.

Father and son headed out of the boney terrain and climbed a hill and sat down under the wide span of dark skies, with dozens of twinkling stars.

"Father," the pale white teen started to coward down when his father snarled at him.

"Silence!" the white pelted, reddish mane lion roared. "Are you stupid! Your reckless actions could have killed you! So what processed you to do something so..."

"To prove to you that I'm not useless!" Kambili shouted to pinned his ears at his father's glare. "B-but I did manage to kill Amell."

Isidore's dark purple eyes brightened before he pulled his son close. "That's my son. I'm very proud of you."

Kambili smiled before standing and looking at his father with a masked expression of hardness. "I also managed to do a number on one the males there."

Isidore grinned before standing and heading down the hill. "We have a lot to discuss about our next attack...second in command,"

Kambili's leafy green eyes seemed glow under the pale light above before he headed down the hill after his father.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you, thank you all the awesome reviews and submissions.**

Exactly two weeks has passed since the surprised attack and the death of King Amell. Queen Yennefer have, once again shut herself off from all communication and affection. Hiding away in a cave, deep in the Pridelands.

Yennefer has received visitors occasionally from her friends, Sliver and Aden. On this particular day, someone else decided to visit.

It was mid-afternoon, Queen Yennefer laid by the pond her creamy paws dipping into the water. Unknown to the grieving teen, but a figure stood at the cove's entrance.

With a deep breath, Casimir entered before stopping by the queen's side. "Um..Yennefer, right?"

Yennefer sat up and cast her greenish-blue eyes on the eight month dull beige male. "Casimir, I presume." The pre-teen gave a small nod. "Kalo and Aden mentioned you the last time they visited."

Casimir smiled lightly before moving his eyes to the water and stared at his reflection. "Ma says I look like dad."

Yennefer look at the pre-teen and gasped at the similarities. The way his muzzle is square, his cheeks filled out. "You have his face,"

Casimir noticed the tears falling down the queen's face. He took a bold stance and nuzzled her. "Can you tell me about dad and granddad?"

Yennefer smiled, tears still falling down her cheeks. As she thought about what to tell him about their grandfather and father when she suddenly felt dizzy, light headed. Yennefer stood, and perhaps too quickly as she swayed.

"Are you alright?" Casimir asked concerned rising.

Yennefer look up with dull eyes before collapsing on her side as fell unconscious.

"Yennefer!" Casimir cried out in panic. He glanced around with wondering bluebell eyes before looking back at Yennefer.

With a deep breath, he bend over and grabbed the teen by her scruff and began to drag her away towards the kopje. Hoping to run into help on the way.

 _ **...X...**_

Sliver paced anxiously in front of the cave near the stoned slope. Where Yennefer was currently in, being checked out by the kingdom's Sherman, Abdullah. The mandrill was a great friend of his and Amell's. She saved as many injured as she could, after the Rogue War.

Via, was born six months after Yennefer. But before then he had a paw in helping Amell raise Yennefer. As he watched her take her first steps, first words...he saw her as though she was a child of his own.

On the night of Yennefer's birth, he made a promise that if anything happens to Amell, he'll look after his friend's daughter.

That's why he's pacing. He's worried about the young lioness he saw as a daughter.

Of to the side, not too far away from the gathered group. Awaiting on the news on the queen, sat Amorette and Casimir.

Casimir turned his fretful bluebell eyes to his equally worried mother. "Is my sister going to be okay?"

Amorette pulled her son close and nuzzled him, briefly messing up the pre-teen's blackish tuff on his head. "I'm not completely sure. But I'm sure she'll be alright," _I hope.._

After a half an hour of waiting, Abdullah emerged with Yennefer exiting the cave behind her. The goldish-tan queen found a spot next to Sliver. He was after all, another father figure for her. As Abdullah stood in the middle of the semicircle.

"We must discuss the urgency of the current matters." Abdullah paused to give everyone gathered a moment to let it sink.

"What the hell are you going on about, monkey." Narcissus growled, clearly annoyed.

Abdullah ignored the king and went on. "Miss Kaamna is pregnant. With King Narcissus' cub. But Queen Yennefer is pregnant as well,"

Sliver glanced at Bryce before turning his black eyes on Abdullah. "What do this mean? Who'll be the heir?"

Abdullah turned her brown eyes to Yennefer. "It's beyond fair but right that the child of the king and _queen_..." Abdullah made sure to stress out queen before continuing. "...is made heir. But if there are no other children by the royal pair then perhaps the child of a mistress become heir."

Nagid nodded, agreeing with the terms. "Alright. That's handled. Now what was the other matter you wanted to discuss?"

Abdullah faced everyone, her face determined. "A few days ago I was visited by the Spirits of the Past. They are worr-"

"Wait," Narcissus rudely interrupted. "You want me to believe that the dead came and spoke to this monkey,"

"The spirits are unhappy and worried about the safety of the Pridelands. That they offered a gift to the leader of the new guard."

Yennefer finally spoke for the first since she exited the cave. "New guard? What new guard?"

"The Lion Guard." Abdullah gripped her staff. "A guard made of five main members. It's not limited to the five but there must be the original five to extend the membership."

Narcissus' right ear flickered as he glanced at the mandrill hard. "What exactly is so important about these five members?"

"They represent five characteristics in themselves." Abdullah began to explain. "The fiercest. They're the leader of the Lion Guard and must be the second born of a royal. The four other members are the fastest, bravest, keenest of sight and the strongest."

"Great," Narcissus growled in sarcasm. "I don't have any cubs born and when they are...we'll probably be dead!"

"There's hope." Abdullah smiled before pointing her staff at a very confused Casimir.

"Me?" Casimir gasped before shaking his head. "I can't.."

Yennefer smiled, she only had a few words but felt a connection. "You can do it."

Casimir's bluebell eyes widened in surprise. "Really? You really think..."

Yennefer nodded and went to say something else when Narcissus shoved passed.

"Deal with this. I have important things to tend to then discuss this nonsense." the deep reddish brown lion sneered before leaping down the stoned slope.

Figuring things were over now, most departed until it was only Abdullah, Amorette, Yennefer and Casimir.

Amorette took a deep breath. "I don't agree with this. But I understand that it's something you were destined for."

Casimir smiled before embracing his mother. Before quickly turning to face the mandrill. "You said something about a gift,"

Abdullah chuckled before heading down the stoned slope. "You'll find out soon enough. Now if you need me, just summon me."

"I'll escort you." Amorette spoke up and followed Abdullah down and into the savannah.

When it was just Yennefer and Casimir, the dull beige pre-teen turned to his sister.

"Do you honestly think I have what it takes?"

Yennefer smiled fondly before moving over and embraced her brother. "You showed remarkable bravely and strength. Grandfather and pa would be proud of you, as am I."

Casimir grinned. "Thanks...um...is it too much to ask for your help to recruit the other members for the Lion Guard."

Yennefer dipped her head before heading down the stoned slope with Casimir following. "Of course not. I actually have some ideas on where to look."

As the sun leaned towards evening, brother and sister ventured into the savannah.


	10. Chapter 10

**The members of the Lion Guard will be revealed soon.**

 **As for CandyLuv99, I'm sorry if you felt that your OCs have been left out but you'll see a lot of Sliver and Via has a very important role. As do Jameila.**

 **Also I hope you don't mind a bit boy x boy. Might not stick, depends on you wonderful readers.**

Yennefer and Casimir had ventured deep into the savannah. The siblings were walking side by side. Casimir finally getting his story of their grandfather and father.

Yennefer sighed lightly before looking out into the distance. "Our grandfather, Mohatu was a lion will a noble heart. He came from the lands beyond the oasis, the Highlands. After a tyrant took over, Mohatu took the remaining young males and left to start a better and grand kingdom. Where young males and females didn't have to fear. Along with Mohatu was our dad, Sliver, Bryce...to name a few and someone by the name of Isidore."

Casimir stopped walking and looked at Yennefer as though he seen a ghost. "You said Isidore."

Yennefer nodded not sure what's happening. "Is something wrong?"

Casimir turned away and was silent before looking back at the queen. "Before we lived in the Waterfall pride, I was originally born in the Northwind kingdom. Under King Ashkari, when I was a one I witnessed a alliance being delt between a white, reddish mane lion with dark purple eyes."

Yennefer gasped. "The youngest sister.."

"Excuse me?" Casimir asked tilting his head. "Youngest sister, what? I'm very confused."

Yennefer took a deep breath. "Have Amorette ever told you about the first lion and his three daughters?" Casimir shook his head. "The youngest sister had a pelt that was white as the snow on the top of mountains and glowing dark purple eyes. She became jealous of her older sisters' duties and responsibilities. That she created chaos and destruction that we all know today."

"You mean murder and betrayal?" Casimir breathed with wide bluebell eyes.

Yennefer nodded. "Dad said his friend had great similarities with the youngest sister." with a deep breath, Yennefer continued. "But that's not all. King Ashkari is Sliver's younger brother."

"Trippy," Casimir shook his head before looking up to see the moon and stars. "I guess that we'll try again tomorrow."

Yennefer smiled lightly. "Sorry."

"No." Casimir cried out. "I enjoyed it."

Yennefer's smile brighten. "Dad once told me that all the noble royals and peasants, that walk the right path...are in the stars. There to guide you when you are lost. And so will he,"

Casimir looked up at the dark sky along with Yennefer just as two shooting stars shot across.

 _ **...X...**_

It was early in the Pridelands when Casimir was awoken out of his sleep. The sun was steadily climbing higher as a still very sleepy prince.

"Please tell me again why we up half past dawn," Casimir groaned out between yawns.

Yennefer laughed lightly. "You need to get use to waking early at the crack of dawn. Exspecially since you must lead a guard through patrols and such."

Casimir dropped his head and moaned. "Can I still back out?"

Yennefer laughed, feeling a new feeling of warmth. She was glad to be able to get along with Casimir so much. And she'll do anything to protect him and her cub from Narcissus.

It wasn't long before the siblings came across four familiar lions, sparring with another as a part of training.

"Hey guys," Yennefer smiled at the four young lions that were at least a year or two older than herself.

"My queen what brings you out here?" Aden questioned apporching the queen and prince with the other three.

Shujaa rolled his blue eyes. "Cut the act, 'Den. We all know that you and Yennefer are lovers."

Aden laughed nervously before smiling at Yennefer. "Guess the cat is out of the cave, huh?"

Yennefer giggled before nuzzling the light gold lion. Before facing the rest. "Abdullah came to us yesterday and offered a way to protect our home from any threats?"

"And what would that be?" Huduma questioned.

"A new guard. Lead by my brother." Yennefer smiled as she answered.

"Why him? He haven't even reached puberty." sneered a tawny gold, brownish mane lion.

The way his brown eyes stared at Casimir, caused the pre-teen to turn his head as he felt heat rise. Missing the small smirk on the tawny gold lion's pale cream muzzle.

"He has been chosen since only the leader of the Lion Guard can be a second born of a royal. Being our father, King Amell." Yennefer explained, giving the tawny gold lion a distant look. "Now, Casimir as the leader of the Lion Guard is the fiercest." Yennefer paused before looking at Aden. "You are the bravest,"

Everyone agreed. Aden was the bravest, even more so than the current king.

Yennefer stepped over to her cubhood friend, Huduma. "Huma, you are the keenest of sight. You can see and know everything just at the right time."

Yennefer moved on to Shujaa. "You are the fastest."

The dark gold, black maned lion smiled as he watched the queen stop in front of the tawny gold lion.

"And Wyatt, you are the strongest." Yennefer stood back by her brother's side. "And together you'll defend the circle of life, until the Pridelands end."

 _Months Later_

It was early morning, raining deeply. Thunder cracked against the pouring skies. While Yennefer, Abdullah and Kaamna and Kalo's mother, Kala where in the cavern near the slope with the in labor Kaamna. Even though that was the last place the queen wants to be.

Just as Kala left to retrieve Narcissus and Kalo, Yennefer stood and headed for the cave entrance.

"Yennefer wait," Kaamna called out.

The heavily pregnant goldish-tan teen turned with cold greenish-blue eyes. "What?"

Kaamna made a smug expression that made Yennefer want to strike it straight off. "Don't you want to meet your future king?"

At that moment Narcissus entered with Nagid and Kalo following after.

Kalo joined her friend and queen's side and looked at her sister with a raised eye brow. "What are you talking about? Yennefer's cub is the future ruler,"

Kaamna laughed. "That is... _if_ you provide a suitable heir,"

Yennefer snarled before storming out with Kalo following after.

Narcissus apporched his mistress. He glanced down at the orange brown cub in between the pale orange female's paws. Glancing up with dark red eyes. "What's my son's name?"

Kaamna nuzzled her son's head before smiling at her lover and king. "Choyo,"


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so glad that everyone is okay with a little boy x boy.**

 **Now we're heading into the second parts, as you all may have figured out. I am dividing the story into different parts.**

 _Part Two-Brightest Star_

A few weeks after the birth of Choyo, Abdullah held a emergency council. Attending the council was Narcissus, Yennefer, Nagid, Casimir, Sliver and Bryce.

When the group of lions entered the cave near the slope they were baffled to see a young purple hornbill perched on the mandrill's staff. Besides her was a young greyish mandrill.

Abdullah chuckled before gripping her staff. "Everyone I want you to meet my son, Rafiki." then she looked at the bird. "This is Zuzu. She's going to be a help to the kingdom. As the royal's majordomo."

Yennefer smiled. "We'll have eyes in the sky. Can report on things that way our soldiers will have less to do and is more than ready to fight."

Narcissus yawned before turning to exit the cave. "I'm glad you are finally doing something. I'm heading out. Let me know the result of this."

Yennefer and Casimir snarled at the king and his father's retreating forms. Along with Sliver and Bryce.

The goldish-tan queen sighed before moving her greenish-blue eyes to the Sherman. "Was there anything else?"

Abdullah nodded. "I wanted to bring to your attention about an idea of a royal presentation,"

 _Three Weeks Later_

It was midnight when Narcissus was pacing back and forth awating news on his heir. Earlier that day Yennefer had gone into labor and she was now in the cave near the slope along with her Amorette and Jameila.

Off to the side was a brooding Aden. He was deeply in love with Yennefer. And the fact that she's in the mist of giving birth to that asshole's cub, really got his blood boiling. After all, the prick wasn't even remotely concerned for Yennefer. Giving birth at her age has a lot of risks.

Just when Aden thought he would go mad with worry, Sliver's mate Jameila emerged from the cave with a smile on her face. Even though the smile was fake she still had a warmth in her eyes.

"Congratulation sire," the heavily pregnant dark brown lioness said her amber eyes sparkling. "Queen Yennefer has just giving birth to a healthy baby boy."

"A boy?" Narcissus grinned. "I have a son! This is great!"

Aden growled before heading into the cave after the king and his father. Along with the others that was waiting as well.

When Aden entered the cave he saw Yennefer in the middle with a dark gold bundle between her paws.

Aden looked over and seen Narcissus standing to the side with Nagid. The light gold lion rolled his gold eyes before he went over and gave Yennefer a loving nuzzle. "He's beautiful 'Yen,"

Aden breathed as he peered down at his lover's son and gave his head a lick.

"Isn't he though?" Yennefer whispered also giving her son's head a lick. Upon feeling his mother's touch the newborn prince opened his eyes and looked at his parnets with greenish-blue eyes.

"He has your eyes Yen," Sliver said with a smile as he apporched. "Hello there slugger,"

Yennefer smiled at the pale white lion before giving her son another lick causing him to mew with delight.

"So what's my nephew's name?" Kalo asked sitting by her best friend. They weren't biologically sisters, but they were close and saw one another as family.

"Mohatu," Yennefer declared. "After my grandfather."

"Well welcome to the world little Mohatu," Kalo said giving the prince a nuzzle. "And I just know that you'll make a fine king one day like your great-grandfather and grandfather."

Yennefer smiled at her friend before smiling adoringly at her precious star that light up her life. In all, that's why she named him Mohatu. Because she's going to do everything to make sure her son doesn't turn out like his father.

That next morning Abdullah arrived for Mohatu's presentation. As she spread the juices on his head along with sand Mohatu let out a soft sneeze casuing his mother to smile with love and affection.

Abdullah then took Mohatu to the edge of priderock and held him high for all the animals to see. The animals all cheered as they saw their future king.

 _ **...X...**_

Off the Pridelands' eastern border, was the kingdom of Northwind. Standing in a a field off the kingdom's border that lead to nomad land that stood between Northwind and the barren Outlands on the Pridelands' northern border.

Hidden in the tall grasses was a greyish-tan, black maned lion. His brown eyes was locked on the two speaking ahead, his ears forward listening to the conversation.

Up ahead stood Isidore and a bulky built pale white lion. His black mane tossed in the breeze as he conversed with the pure white, reddish mane lion.

"When are you sending over the troops I need?"

Ashkari narrowed his black eyes. "Soon. I have things to handle here. I'm searching for a queen,"

"Are you kidding me?" Isidore snarled. "When we take the Pridelands you'll have a lot of candidates to choose from."

Ashkari sneered in annoyance. "Fine. You'll have your troop in a month."

"Very well, and Ash..do not let me down." Isidore growled before running off over the border.

The greyish-tan lion laid still until Ashkari left the area. He let out a deep breath before heading away from his hiding spot. He entered a cave that was built in the base of a very large tree trunk. Inside was a female golden yellow cheetah. Across from her was a largely built golden brown lion with a massive brown mane. Next to him was a dark beige pelted lioness.

The lioness moved her dark brown eyes from the golden yellow cheetah and golden brown lion. A bright smile formed before she stood and nuzzled into the greyish-tan lion's black mane. "Kuwa. Did you get anything?"

Kuwa returned the affection before stepping back. "Yes, Rukiya. But you may not like it."

"What is it, Ku'?" asked the golden brown lion.

Kuwa took a deep breath. "Ashkari is sending a massive number of lions in a month."

Rukiya gasped before shaking her head. "What are we going to do?"

Kuwa was silent before looking up. "We must go the Pridelands and warn them."

The golden brown lion shook his head. "Are you sure that's wise? What about King Ashkari?"

"Joe, I need you to stay here and get drafted into the troops being sent out." Kuwa said looking at the golden brown lion. "Isidore and Ashkari slaughter our homes. Made us watch as our families were murdered. Kala is alive but if we don't do something, she and her family will die."

Joe looked down for a moment before nodding. "Very well."

Rukiya sighed deeply before looking at mate. "When do we leave?"

Kuwa nuzzled the dark beige lioness. "Tonight." he then turned his brown eyes on the golden yellow cheetah. "Moyo,"

Moyo looked at Kuwa with weary light purple eyes. "Yes?"

"I'm sure this must be a bit much." Kuwa started. "But I need you to give us a insight into your brother's plan."

Moyo nodded. "I actually have a following. Some cheetahs that don't agree with what Aayan is doing."

Kuwa smiled and nodded. "Then it's set. Let's get to work before it's too late."

Everyone nodded before exiting the cave in the tree. Heading in different directions before completely disappearing from sight as the pale moon shined above.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, little Mohatu is here as well as a wave of evil and danger.**

A day and a half after the birth of Prince Mohatu. Jameila stood in front of the cave near the stoned slope that now was dubbed as a infirmary and nursery.

With a deep breath, the dark brown lioness entered the cave and stopped just as the queen's greenish-blue eyes landed on her.

"Jameila," Yennefer smiled. "What brings you by?"

Jameila took a moment to collect her thoughts before replying. "I wanted to ask if I give birth to a female..what you consider bethroling her with the prince?"

Yennefer gasped as her eyes widened. "Absolutely not." she sighed at the shocked expression on the slightly older lioness' face. "I want Mohatu to find love on his own. I don't want him to be in a situation like I am in."

"Too bad." Narcissus growled as he entered the cave. "Mohatu will be bethroled. That's the end of this conversation."

"Sire," Zuzu cried in alarm as she flew in the cave and fluttered in front of the king. "There are two rogues that have entered the kingdom. The Lion Guard are escorting them here."

"Very well." Narcissus growled before turning and quickly leaving Yennefer and Jameila.

Narcissus walked over to the edge of the kopje and stared down at the two trespassers.

"What are you doing in my kingdom!"

"I am Kuwa and this is my mate Rukiya. We're from the Northwind kingdom." the greyish-tan lion said, his brown eyes on the deep reddish brown lion. "We're here to warn you. King Ashkari is working with Isidore."

There were gasps before Sliver stepped up with wide black eyes.

"They're alive? But we thought they died during the war..."

Bryce shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around the information as well. "Amell watched them both fall in the river."

"Well I don't care who's alive or dead!" Narcissus growled. "They messed with me! They're going to die! And I'll make sure that they stay dead,"

Narcissus turned and walked in the main cave along with Nagid and a few others.

Sliver sighed before heading down the slope to speak better with the two newcomers.

 _If it was that simple..._

 _ **...X...**_

Two and a half months and things have been quite peaceful. But Narcissus and Lion Guard haven't let their guard down.

The sun was high in the sky by now and the cubs were once again in a heated game of tag.

"Ha! Try and catch me, Loki-doki!" laughed a pale creamy brown cub.

"Oh I will slow poke!" a pale cream cub playfully growled before running faster.

Making a few other cubs scream in playful fright. Prince Mohatu laid on a rock with his light gold paws dangling over. A sigh left his mouth. The young prince was tired of the same game over and over. Before he could debate what to do a tawny orange cub walked over with a pale brown cub.

With a interested look the dark gold prince jumped off his perch and walked over to his friends and the new cub.

"Hey guys," the tawny orange cub smiled as she greeted her friends.

"Hey Nalani," smiled a tannish-beige cub as she walked over to the tawny orange cub and head bump her.

"Hey Nalani, who's that with you?" asked the pale creamy brown cub, his hazel-blue eyes on the pale brown cub.

Nalani looked at the younger cub that her parents had her promise to look out for before looking at her friends. "This is Alina, Sliver and Jamelia's daughter."

"Welcome to the gang, Alina." smiled Mohatu as he walked over to the group of cubs.

Alina looked at the prince and her breath caught in her throat. Mohatu smiled a charming smile that he inherited from his Grandfather Amell, which made the slightly younger pale brown cub blush.

Nalani seen the interaction and cleared her throat. "Are we going to play or what?"

"Yeah. Are we going to play?"

The gang of cubs looked and seen a bit older orange brown cub with a backwards darker orange brown tuff on his head. The two cubs behind him chuckled before glaring at the other cubs.

"What do you want, Choyo?" groaned the dark gold prince.

Choyo smiled at his little brother. "Just want to play?"

Alina frowned at the orange brown cub. "Who are you?"

A pale greyish brown cub snarled her pale green eyes burning into the younger cub. "Who are you? You little twerp!"

A tawny white cub with a faded brown mane tuff on his head snarled in agreement.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Mohatu growled as he jumped between Alina and the two cubs

"Mo', couldn't we get along? After all we are brothers." Choyo said with a smirk.

Mohatu continue to glare at his brother before relaxing slightly. "What do you have in mind?"

Choyo looked at the cubs that was following him, who was grinning as they nodded. Choyo turned back to the other cubs and smiled. "How about the northern borders?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter. For those who still want to submit OCs,feel free. Thank you.**

 _A Few Days Ago_

 _Via had a pep in her step as she followed the hunting party back to priderock. She had succeeded in taking down a prey, of course with some help from the temporary lead huntress, Kalo. But she was proud of herself and couldn't wait to share her excitement with her father._

 _When the pale cream teen seen her father, she abandoned the hunting party and rushed to her father with a excited gleam in her dark blue eyes._

 **"Daddy, guess what?"** _Via purred as she pranced in front of the large pale white lion._

 _Sliver moved his black eyes down and shook his head._ **"Not now Via. Your sister is about to venture outside the cave. Of course it'll be another few days before she could leave priderock completely."**

 _There was something in her father's black eyes that she never saw before. And that's when Via decided she had enough._

 **"Alina! Alina! Alina! If it isn't that little brat it's that whore you married!"** _Via snarled._

 _Sliver's eyes widened in shock before reigning in his confusion and narrowed his eyes sternly._ **"Young lioness, that's your moth-"**

 **"She's not my mother!"** _Via growled, tears swelling in her hurt filled eyes._ **"My mother is dead but you wouldn't care! And as I'm concerned that little useless ball of fur is not my sister!"**

 **"Via, calm down."** _Sliver tried to get his daughter to quiet down before she said something and Jameila and Alina over heard._

 **"Why?"** _Via spat, saliva flying._ **"Don't want them to hear me! Pathetic! I'm pouring my heart out and you're worried about them."** _Via shook her head before looking at her father._ **"You know what is really sad? Yennefer gets more attention and love then I do from you and she's not even your daughter!"**

 _Sliver sighed deeply._ **"Yennefer has been through a lot. Her father is gone, she needs someone to look after her."**

 _Via stared at the pale white lion hard._ **"Let me get this straight. You're playing daddy with the queen because she doesn't have one?"**

 _Before Sliver could answer, Via turned around and bolted through the Pridelands but not before crying over her shoulder,_

 **"Neither do I!"**

 _Via ran and ran until she finally collapsed from exhaustion. She wasn't sure where she was until she heard the sound of a dry twig snapping as though someone or something stepped on it._

 _Her eyes still filled with tears, Via turned around to bump into something solid. She wiped her eyes with the back of her paw before looking up to see a pair of leafy green eyes looking at her. She moved her eyes from the intense gaze to see that she had to run into a bit older white pelted male with a small black mane._

 **"Who are you?"** _Via gasped stepping back._

 **"A friend."** _the male smiled._

 _Via rolled her eyes and scoffed._ **"Friend? I don't even know you!"**

 _The male nodded with a small grin forming._ **"Fair enough. My name is Kambili and I have been watching you, Via."**

 **"Watching...me?"** _Via was confused as well as afraid._

 _Kambili nodded as he stepped forward only for Via to step back._ **"You seek your father's love...but everyone even your supposed friend, someone you thought as a mentor keeps stealing him from right under you."**

 _While Kambili was speaking, his words put Via in a trance. Kambili smirked, taking the opportunity to grazed his body against Via's. As his breathed in her ear._

 **"Don't it makes you mad? Upset? Angry?"**

 _Via nodded before turning to look at Kambili, their noses practically touching._ **"Yes,"**

 **"How about we eliminate the those obstacles?"** _Kambili purred, placing a charming smile on his muzzle._

Kaamna watched her son and his little followers lead that slut's spawn and his gang of friends to the northern borders. With a excited snarl, the almost two year old pale orange lioness ran off.

Kaamna ran across a shadow river and through a land of greenish brown grass. Soon Kaamna came to a lake where Kambili and Isidore stood waiting along with Via. Once Kaamna got in front of the father and son, she bowed.

"Is it done?!" growled Isidore, his reddish mane whipping around from the breeze.

"It is done, sir."

Kambili looked at his father with questioning leafy green eyes. "Are you sure this will work, father?"

"Are you questioning my leadership, boy!" Isidore roared. His dark purple eyes burning into his son's soul.

Kambili shook his head before bowing.

"Good. Now tell your friend to fetch Stein and Sato!"

Kambili turned to quiet pale cream young lioness and whispered in her ear. Via ran off without another thought as Isidore turned to face Kaamna.

"Now anything else you want to tell me?"

Kaamna shook her head earning a snarl from the white, reddish mane lion.

"Good. Now go back to your pathetic king."

Kaamna nodded before running off towards the direction of the Pride Lands.

Isidore looked from the retreating lioness to way the Via walked off. To see the young lioness with two young lions. One had a dark red pelt with a darker red mane and the other also had a dark red pelt but a black mane.

"I'm glad you two could make it. There's a number of cubs coming and I need you to handle some of the cubs while I handle some business."

The two young lions shared a look before looking at Isidore. "Yes, sir!"

Isidore grinned, his muzzle lifting up to show off his crooked teeth. "Go to the barran land borders. But whatever you do...leave the dark gold cub to me. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" the brothers yelled before leaving the area.

With a dark laugh Isidore turned and headed for his spot with Kambili following.

 _ **...X...**_

Mohatu lead the group of cubs through his parents' land. As they were heading towards a log bridge, Mohatu and his friends didn't notice that Choyo and his crew slipped off.

One by one the cubs crossed the bridge, once Mohatu got to the other side he turned to see if everyone else was there. To the prince's count four was missing. But what concerned him the most was that one of his new friends wasn't with the group.

Mohatu looked across the bridge and seen Alina standing with uncertainty in her amber eyes. "Alina!"

The pale brown cub looked from the river below to the dark gold prince.

"Mohatu...I'm afraid of heights."

Mohatu looked away for a moment before looking back at the younger cub. "The key to getting rid of your fear is to face it."

Alina nodded before taking a deep breath and slowly walked on the log.

"What ever you do...don't look down!"

Alina nodded at Mohatu's instruction as she continued to walked closer to the edge. Once Alina was close enough, Mohatu reached up and grabbed the young cub by her scruff and pulled her to the other side.

"You okay?" Mohatu asked concerned filled his greenish-blue eyes.

Alina merely nodded before she and Mohatu got up and headed to the rest of the cubs. Nalani was the first to run to them.

"What happened? And where's Choyo?"

Mohatu took a deep breath before replying to his friend. "Choyo must of weasel out. As for Alina...She just got a little startled."

Nalani nodded as the three was joined by Loki. The pale cream cub had boredom clearly in his pale blue eyes.

"Can we go now?"

Mohatu laughed before walking to the rest of the group with the other three following. Mohatu had found the others in a clearing surrounded by bushes. After gathering themselves, the group headed further into the unknown land. But not long after Mohatu and his friends started their journey, two young adult but still big lions jumped over a bush.

"Have your parents ever told you about trespassing!" snarled a dark red lion with a black mane. His dark gold eyes burning into the cubs.

The cubs screamed before turning and running off further into the land. Sato looked at the darker red mane lion and nodded.

Stein left his brother and went after the cubs one way as Sato went after them another.


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back, enjoy.**

Yennefer headed to the peak and scanned the Pridelands for her son and the other cubs. She just had a bad feeling.

"What are you doing up?" Aden questioned apporching the queen and nuzzled her lovingly. "You should be resting."

Yennefer rolled her greenish-blue eyes. "I'm pregnant not sick. I'm perfectly fine to get a bit of air."

Aden frowned but before he could say anything, Shujaa ran up the stoned slope, making a quick stop. Causing a cloud of dust to flare and Aden and Yennefer to cough.

Yennefer waved a paw to clear the dust before she locked her gaze on the golden brown lion. "Shujaa...what's wrong?"

"Zuzu spotted the cubs...they're in the barran land and are being chased by rogues!"

Aden's gold eyes widen as at that moment fear flickered across his eyes. "Find Casimir and grab reinforcement!"

Shujaa nodded before running off down the side of the kopje. Shujaa then turned to the almost two year old goldish-tan lioness who was stricken with fear.

"My baby!"

At that cry the queen gasped as she felt terrible amount of pain flow through her body, mainly her lower stomach. Yennefer's eyes rolled behind her head before she fell to the ground.

Her head connected with the hard stoned surface. The last thing Yennefer heard was the worry shouts of her lover before her eyes closed.

 _ **...X...**_

Mohatu and his friends ran for their lives until a large, bulky white lion appeared and cut the prince off from his friends. But Isidore wasn't counting on Alina to dodge the other chasers and run after the large lion.

The pale brown cub jumped on a rock and leaped on the male's back and started to bite and scratch. Mohatu had stopped a little ways away from Isidore and stared in horror as his friend attacked the large lion.

"Keep your paws to your self!" Alina growled before continuing to bite and scratch.

Isidore growled, "You brat!" before turning and latching on the pale brown cub.

Alina cried out in pain and before she knew it she was tossed. Where her head hit a rock and everything went black.

"Alina!" Mohatu cried out, afraid for his friend.

Isidore growled before looking at the prince and laughed. "I'm so sorry about your little girlfriend! Maybe you should joined her!"

Isidore raised a massive paw to strike the cub but a pale blur tackled him. Sending the white lion tumbling before stopping on his stomach. Isidore chuckled before looking at his attacker.

"Ah Casimir, am I right?" Isidore grinned. "I heard a lot about you."

Casimir snarled. "Apparently you haven't heard enough."

Isidore growled and was going to attack until he seen Stein and Sato running. Isidore growled dangerously and ran off but not before shouting,

"This is not over, whelp!"

Casimir sneered at the retreating form of the older lion before his expression changed as he looked towards his nephew. "What happened?"

Mohatu sobbed as tears fell. "She tried to save me...she did save me,"

Mohatu looked horrified at Sliver's daughter's unconscious body. He picked up the pale brown cub and placed her on his back before grabbing Mohatu and heading towards priderock at full speed.

 _At Priderock_

Kaamna sat out side the cave where the other cubs and mothers sat with worry expressions. Not only had they found out that the queen had fell out. But one of the young ones and the prince was missing. Yennefer and Sliver's brats to be precise.

Soon Casimir came running up the stoned slope and into the cave where Abdullah and Rafiki was. The over year old dull beige teen placed Mohatu on the ground before reaching for Alina and set her on the ground.

Sliver and Jameila who was sitting with Yennefer. Their eyes widened as they saw the condition of their daughter.

"Alina!" Sliver and Jameila cried out in despair before running to the pale brown cub's side.

After Abdullah treated the injuries, Sliver apporched the elder mandrill.

"Abdullah...what's the verdict?" the pale white lion asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Abdullah sighed deeply before looking at the worried father. "Young Alina will be fine. She just needs close watching when she wakes."

Mohatu piped up from his mother's paws. "I'll do it. After all she saved my life."

The prince was crying again. He had just met the younger cub but after her act of bravery, she molded a special spot in his heart.

Jameila smiled at the prince before cuddling her injured cub.

Casimir looked from the family to the Sherman. "What about my sister?"

Abdullah sighed deeply again. "The queen will be fine. She jus need rest and to keep away from stressful situations."

Casimir nodded, determined to keep his sister and her cubs...unborn and here now safe. No matter what.


	15. Chapter 15

**Casimir is a sweetheart, for sure. Soon enough you'll meet Mohatu's siblings.**

A few weeks past and young Alina had awoken. To her surprise Prince Mohatu was there. She tried to move but fell back down from the pain.

Mohatu woke up from the movement to see a pair of amber eyes staring at him.

"You're awake," Mohatu breathed with a small smile.

Alina had a bit of a hard time trying to figure the cub out. She was sure it was Mohatu. But this cub is a little taller and sports small peices of red-brown tuff on his head, with a curl at the top.

"Who are you?"

Mohatu's whole world seemed to crush but before he could say something his father and Abdullah walked in the cave.

"Mohatu. It's time to go!"

Mohatu gave the pale brown cub a quick nuzzle before walking over to his father. Where the prince and king left.

On the summit of priderock, Narcissus and Mohatu sat. The dark gold cub was enjoying the golden light bathing his future kingdom.

"Mohatu!"

Narcissus' voice cut through the air and knocking the prince out of his thoughts. Mohatu looked at his father with questioning eyes.

"Everything you see is my kingdom. When the sun sets on my time it will rise with you as the new king."

A new look shined in the cub's eyes as he stared at the kingdom in awe.

"Lesson number one. Lions are over all, we are more grand. The lessor animals shall bow to the superior species."

Mohatu frowned. That wasn't what his mother said. And he feels uncomfortable with that logic. Wouldn't that do more harm than good?

Narcissus got up from sitting and headed down with Mohatu at his darker reddish brown tail tuff. Once on the crisp green savannah, Narcissus started the lesson again.

"As king there's only a few things you must know. Be ruthless, be brash. And you'll have a long lasting reign."

Mohatu's frown deepened. "Isn't it better to be loved than feared?"

Narcissus laughed. "You foolish boy. That's a sign of weakness. Show them who's in charge and you'll have respect."

Mohatu was completely confused. These weren't at all the things his great-grandfather and grandfather lived for. The morals they stood by.

"Sire," called a pale gray lioness.

Narcissus growled before turning to the lioness. "What is it now, Mona?"

Mona lowered her hazel eyes. "Shamal is at the south border. He want to speak to you about training the recruits coming in a months from Snake River pride."

Narcissus growled before looking at his son. "Go home, Mohatu."

Mohatu looked confused but turned and headed for the watering hole.

Narcissus waited until Mohatu was gone before he walked over to the southeastern borders, where one of his admirals was waiting.

 _ **...X...**_

Months passed, Aden spent the past hour and a half pacing outside cave near the slope, currently used as a birthing cave.

Wyatt, one of his good friends had informed him that Yennefer had gone into labor. Abdullah was in there now. After what seamed like an eternity, the mandrill emerged from the cave with a smile on her face.

"Abdullah, how's Yennefer? How's the cub?" Aden asked. "Is the cub here yet? What's..."

"You'll find out in due time." Abdullah chuckled before heading towards the stoned slope. "My work here is done."

Aden took a deep breath before entering the cave with Casimir by his side. The leader of the Lion Guard excited to meet the new cub.

As Aden and Casimir entered the cave he saw Yennefer in the middle with two light beige bundles of fur between her paws. When the queen saw her lover, Yennefer gave him a big smile.

"I'm so proud of you my dear," Aden said giving the young adult a nuzzle.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Yennefer asked giving her cubs' heads a lick.

"They're perfect," Aden breathed also giving his cubs a lick. Upon feeling his fahter's touch the newborn prince opened his eyes to revel bright blue eyes.

"He has your father's eyes," Aden breathed his smile getting even bigger. "Hello there my boy I'm your father. And I can tell already that you are going to be a very srtong and powerful lion."

"What are you going to call him and my niece?" Casimir asked looking at the two cubs with a adoring smile.

"Hey sweetie why don't we name him Amell and the girl Tamu?" Aden asked.

"I think that's a perfect name for him," Casimir said. "Afterall that was a brave and noble lion."

"Well welcome to the world my precious Amell and little Tamu," Yennefer said giving her son and daughter a nuzzle, casuing them to purr happily.


	16. Chapter 16

**We have come to a bit ahead in time. WARNING; Minor Character Death.**

 **Enjoy.**

Kambili stepped through the boney terrain. Everyone was getting antsy, he was a bit on edge himself. The last attempt at a attack was over a year ago. By now that little royal brat was on his way to becoming a adult and taking over the Pridelands.

The bit over three year old pale white lion eventually came to the hill that his father took him to so long ago when he was appointed as second in command. With a deep breath, Kambili called out to the large white lion. Who now had light gray furs scattered throughout his snowy pelt and striked his reddish mane.

"Father,"

Isidore groaned before turning to his son with a dark expression as he roared. "What don't you understand that I need to be alone!"

Kambili lowered his head as a act of submission. "Forgive me, father. But I was wondering what are we going to do about the Pridelanders?"

Isidore looked away, he had completely been distracted by the non results he's been getting. The anger he been suppressing started to boil. He stood and glared at his son.

"Rally the best and attack anyone who passes by!"

Kambili nodded before rushing to where he knew the soldiers would be. Outside of one of the caves that scattered around the boney area was the two lions he wanted to see, along with Via who was obviously giving the two soldiers some orders.

A sandy brown, gray mane lion stood besides a light yellow with a darker yellow mane, listening intensively to the young adult pale cream lioness.

"Gene! Roy! Via!"

The lions stood alert as Via turned her dark blue eyes to her lover. "Kambili, what's going on?"

When Kambili reached the three, he took the stance of a commander. "We're doing a surprise attack. Where's Zron?"

"By the creek." Via answered.

Kambili nodded before turning and walking away. "Good. We'll get him on the way to the border."

On the way to the border they got a year and a half teen greyish-tan with a small faded grey mane. Now they were ready to attack. Heading towards their hiding spot was Casimir with Sliver, Kuwa and a teen tannish-beige lioness.

On Kambili's signal, the light yellow lion, Roy lept through the tall grasses and pounced on Kuwa. While Kambili was cloaked by the darkness, he charged for the pale white lion.

 _ **...X...**_

The attack came out of nowhere. Sliver couldn't tell who was the attackers minus the light scents that tells him that they are one female and four males. But other than that is unknown. Everything is masked by the wet greenery caused by the upcoming rain.

Sliver soon had his breath knocked out of him as he was tackled from the side. All he could see was a pair of yellow eyes, but he wasn't even sure since his vision was blurry. But that didn't matter because everything went black and cold after he felt a agonizing pain to his neck.

 _Father_

Is what Via wanted to cry out. This wasn't at all apart of the plan. But instead her attention went to the tannish-beige lioness charging towards Kambili. Even though he most likely killed her father but she loved him.

When the lioness pounced, Via ran forward and grabbed the younger lioness in mid pounce by the throat. The teen couldn't breath as Via pressed her teeth harder. Tearing the important veins.

The teen could feel the salty taste of blood in her mouth before she was tossed. Sliding across the cool grass a few feet away. The teen coughed and could feel the blood leave her mouth as she felt suddenly cold.

She managed to look up and see the pale cream lioness walking over. The teen's brown eyes widened as she seen the a glimpse of a familiar face she known as a cub before her disappearance.

"Via..."

Only Via heard it and stopped walking. There before her was Mahiri, Kuwa and Rukiya's daughter, the dark beige lioness had named her daughter after her deceased mother.

Mahiri was also Alina and Mohatu's friend.

Mahiri had blood coming out of her muzzle and her breathing was shadowed.

"...I'm so..."

Mahiri coughed before smiling lightly. "I...know..."

Mahiri slowly closed her eyes and her breathing stopped. Via lowered her head and closed her eyes. Tears still escaped her eyes as she mourned the young life she had took.

Via snapped her eyes open before roaring. She glanced at her father before running off as fast as her paws could run.

Kambili seen Via go and ran after her with the others following.

Casimir had gotten a few scratches and bruises but had the strength to get up. He staggered a bit before he walked over to his adopted grandfather.

Sliver was in a really bad condition but he didn't have much knowledge to say anything else. He looked up and seen the sun was just starting to rise. They did leave priderock pretty late, he looked around and noticed a familiar bird in the sky.

"Zuzu!"

Just as the young lion caught his breath the purple hornbill landed by his paws. "Young master, the queen is very worried." than her midnight blue eyes landed on Sliver and Mahiri. "Oh my kings! What happened?"

Casimir frowned and shook his head. "I don't know. We were attacked, can you please bring help and after inform Abdullah and Rafiki that they're needed?"

Zuzu dipped her head, "Of course young sire." with a flap of her wings the majordomo took flight.

Casimir watched the bird get further and further before slumping to the ground in exhaustion. Not caring that the skies opened and rain poured, drenching his fur.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sadly more death is to come. Now for a bit of romance. Enjoy.**

 _ **WARNING;**_ **a bit of boy x boy ahead.**

Alina awoke to the feeling of the sun warming her face. When she realized that she was the in the cave alone, she jumped up and ran out of the cave to bump into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" the almost two year old pale brown lioness groaned, rubbing her sore head. She lifted her head for her amber eyes to widened. "I'm so sorry...your highness."

Backing up a bit, Prince Mohatu smiled down at his cubhood friend. No doubt she wasn't beautiful. Not even a adult yet and she shined more radiant than the sun shinning above.

"No worries, Alina." the young dark gold male smiled making the bit younger female gush with warmth.

The sound of sobbing, heart wrenching cries knocked the two young lions out of their own world. Coming up the slope was Aden carrying a motionless Mahiri, blood pouring from her body and staining Aden's light gold pelt.

"My baby girl!" Rukiya cried out from in between her mate and her creamy-grey sister in-law, Farina.

Kuwa lowered his head but couldn't stop the tears as he watched his daughter's body disappear into the cave near the stoned slope.

Following behind the queen's lover was Bryce. On his muscular back was a body, unconscious Sliver.

"Daddy!" Alina cried out, tears falling down her cheeks.

Jameila went to her daughter and pulled her in a embrace as the two mandrills entered the cave.

After waiting for what felt like hours. Abdullah emerged with blood covered paws.

Sadness was well in her deep brown eyes. "I have done all I can to stop the bleeding. But I'm afraid that we have lost Admiral Sliver,"

Yennefer let out a sob as Amell and Tamu clung to her as tears fell from their eyes.

Alina shook her head with a loud sob, ran off. Jameila went to go after her, didn't want her daughter to be alone on so many reasons. But the future king ran after her daughter instead.

Mohatu had quickly found the hurt young lioness. His heart seem to drop at the sight of his beautiful friend weeping her own heart out.

"Are you okay?" the dark gold prince asked.

"Of course not!" Alina snapped before she sighed, "Sorry," she turned her gaze from the grass waving back and forth to the stars. "I can't believe that my father is gone."

Mohatu frowned before sitting around and looked to the stars as well. "I understand. Sliver wasn't actually my grandfather but he was something to my mom, siblings and me."

The dark gold male turned his head to the female by his side. "But my mother says that all the great souls, royalty or not goes to the stars. Where they look down and guide. So when we feel down, like now. Just know that they're up there," Mohatu paused before placing his light gold colored paw on Alina's light brown furred chest. "And here,"

Alina looked at Mohatu's large paw before placing her colorless paw over the prince's with a small smile that Mohatu returned.

 _ **...X...**_

Day after day, week after week Wyatt watched Casimir sneak away. He never asked where he go but one day he just followed. Wyatt followed the younger dull beige lion to the borders of the nomad lands, where the younger lion was bawling his eyes out.

The tawny gold, brownish mane lion felt his heart ache at the sight before his eyes.

"Casimir..."

The queen's brother's ears flickered before he lifted his head to see the older lion looking down at him with concern.

"Wyatt?"

Wyatt smiled lightly before sitting. "You run off to here to cry? Why?"

Casimir sighed. "So I won't seem weak. It's my job to be strong for the pride...imagine what I would look like crying in front of everyone?"

Wyatt lowered his brown gaze. "You're...grieving. They will understand, everyone and the strongest warriors need time to grieve."

Casimir looked up with hopeful blue eyes. "You don't think I'm weak?"

Wyatt shook his head. "Not at all. I think you're quite brave."

Casimir looked away, he didn't know how to respond. A comfortable, nuzzle full of comfort made him sigh and lean into the touch.

Wyatt closed his eyes and forgot about the sorrow and grief. He just focused on the comfort that they both longed for.

 _At Priderock_

"I'm sick of these bastards killing everyone in my pride!" Narcissus growled as he paced in front of the Council of lions and his highest ranked soldiers. "I'll kill everyone of those fucks if it's the last thing I'll do!"

"Sire!" called a light brown, faded brown maned lion. His light purple eyes cast down as he tried to catch his breath. "Isidore is coming this way with a massive amount of backup. Not only is his following is lions but hyenas and cheetahs as well!"

Something flared in his red eyes before he roared. "Move out!"


	18. Chapter 18

_**WARNING;**_ **More character death.**

Narcissus lead his soldiers and most of the pride to where Isidore was waiting. True majority of

the pride aren't combat ready. But the way he sees it, they'll die anyway. Might as well make a effort to defend their home.

"My how the mighty has fallen!" Isidore growled, his dark purple eyes burning into the deep reddish brown lion.

"What's the meaning of this!" snarled Nagid.

Isidore laughed. "You don't know? How about I refresh your memory!" the white lion narrowed his eyes. "The youngest sister. Pelt white as snow on the top of the highest mountain, dark purple eyes...shall I go on old friends?"

Yennefer who was standing besides her son and Casimir. "What is he talking about?"

Bryce sighed from besides his grandson. "I'm afraid that Amell wasn't as perfect you'll remember him." before the queen could say anything the beige lion went on. "We teased him...for his appearance. Mocking that he'll bring destruction to us all."

"That's horrible," Yennefer gasped.

Isidore grinned wickedly. "Too late for apologies!" with a loud roar that seem to echo. "Attack!"

While the two sides collided. Narcissus and Isidore circled each other. Snarls and growls left their muzzles. This is a fight to the death.

Isidore lunged towards the Pridelands king, his claws extended and his fangs showing. Narcissus barely dodged the white lion's lunge, but had to quickly regain his footing as his paws slid in the slippery mud from the rain that fell a few days ago.

Narcissus turned and swung his claws at Isidore, catching him on his already jagged ear. Before he could retaliate, Narcissus was out of reach and crouched low again.

Blood flowed from Isidore's ripped ear down his scarred face. He lunged again, and this time Narcissus was not fast enough to get away. His claws caught the deep reddish brown lion's tannish chest and they went tumbling backwards.

Isidore swung out a massive paw and caught Narcissus' on the side, while the deep reddish brown lion raked his claws down Isidore's flank.

Isidore used his strong back legs to flip him over his head.

Narcissus, now feeling the weight of the battle, hit the ground with a grunt and struggled to push his self to his paws in the slick terrain. He rolled onto his stomach and crouched low, his eyes narrowed in determination.

Narcissus could feel the warmth of blood running down his side. Isidore shot forward, catching the younger lion off guard, and sunk his teeth into Narcissus' shoulder.

Narcissus roared in pain and slammed his paw into the side of Isidore's head as hard as he could.

But Isidore pulled back. Dazed from the older lion's quick movements and his own tiredness, Isidore took the opportunity, and jumped forward. Catching Narcissus' chest under his paws and they went rolling backwards.

Isidore's claws pressed into his throat, as the white lion pinned the younger male. Both of their breaths coming out in uneven gasps. Before Narcissus stopped breathing completely.

A loud roar echoed through the tense air, "Father!"

Isidore looked up and grinned to see the lion he just killed son walking out of the gathered lions and lionesses. The young dark gold lion walked over with his head lowered and his teeth bared. His black claws were out and in the deemly lit light from the ever rising moon, the prides can tell he had some rough fights.

Scars and bruises scattered across his body as blood dripped from his muzzle from his last victim.

"I'm calling you out, you bastard!" Mohatu snarled. "You're going to pay!"

Of course his father was a ass. But the king was still his father.

Isidore laughed before looking at Mohatu. "You don't know what you got yourself into, cub!"

"I know that I want you dead by my paws!" Mohatu growled.

Isidore snarled before pouncing. Mohatu ducked before turning and swiping Isidore across the face. Reopening some old scars.

Mohatu brought another paw down on the older lion. Isidore growled before kicking Mohatu off sending him a few feet.

Isidore quickly pounced, pinning Mohatu down. The Pridelanders gasped as Isidore's followers cheered.

"Foolish cub! Now to join your pathetic father and grandfather!"

Isidore raised his paw, fully prepared to end the prince life. But before he could bring it down, the white lion was tackled by a pale blur.

Isidore stood and so did his attacker. When the blur cleared everyone gasped.

"You keep your dirty paws off him!" Alina snarled before swiping Isidore across the face.

Isidore roared in pain, before back hitting the young lioness sending her flying, hitting a large rock head first.

"No!" Mohatu roared.

With a fire burning in his greenish-blue eyes, Mohatu pounced sending the two rolling. Mohatu pinned wounded elder lion.

With a growl Mohatu showed no mercy and ripped Isidore's throat out.

"Any body else!" Mohatu roared at the offensive side.

"This isn't over, whelp!" Kambili roared out in rage before leading the rest of his followers.

While the defeated side headed for the northern border. Kambili snuck off.

Mohatu snarled at the retreating forms before his features soften as he turned to the stiff body of Alina. Mohatu nudged her with his nose but her head just rolled back in place.

"No." Mohatu whispered as tears began to fall before roaring. "Noooooo!"

The Pridelanders lowered their heads, while Jameila weeped.

Mohatu fell down and laid his head on Alina's neck as tears fell from his eyes. "You can't leave. I need you...you're everything I wanted and more. I love you..."

A nudge to his shoulder caused Mohatu to lift his head to stare at one of his mother's friends, Shujaa.

"You need to head to the south gorge. Your mother and brother is in need of help!"

Mohatu's greenish-blue eyes widened before he took off towards the south side of the Pridelands.

Hoping and praying that it wasn't too late.

 _ **...X...**_

Ashkari was prepared to kill Kalo but before he could lower his paw, the pale white lion was knocked away from the light orange lioness.

Ashkari shook his head to growl at the goldish-tan lioness that stood between her and Kalo. Joe's niece. Joe that was his trusted solider who was also a trader. And now is dead.

"Get out of my way!" Ashkari snarled, spit flying.

Yennefer shook her head before glaring at Ashkari. "No. You will not harm her." Yennefer turned to her best friend. 'Are you alright? Can you move?"

Kalo shook her head. "No. But someone needs to go after the cubs. I heard that a lion was spotted going after them."

Ashkari roared. "Neither of you will be going to their rescue!"

Yennefer took a protective stance in front of Kalo but she didn't have to attack because Amorette and Casimir pounced on the pale white lion.

"Go!" Amorette roared.

Yennefer glanced at her friend once again to see some of the Pridelanders had come to Kalo, Amorette and Casir's aid.

As she ran from the scene behind her, the sounds of a fight broke out before a dying roar echoed through her ears. It didn't take a genius to figure out who had lost.


	19. Chapter 19

**I totally agree, poor Pridelanders. I'm not sure if I'm going to use more songs but these songs are a few of my favorites.**

 _Tears of A Angel by RyanDan and Fireflies by Owlcity._

 _ **WARNING;**_ **Even more character death. Sadly.**

Yennefer had followed a unfamiliar scent to the southern gorge. Yennefer gasped when she seen a largely built pale white, black maned lion with her youngest son.

"Whoever you are, step away from my son!"

Vibe Kambili laughed before raising his paw over the shaking light beige prince. "I can kill this cub, as for who I am. I am Kambili and your worst nightmare."

Yennefer growled, looking around trying to figure out how to get her son away from this...Kambili.

Kambili laughed darkly. Knocking the queen of her thoughts. "It's funny that it's you and me right now. Considering that I killed your father!"

Yennefer's eyes went blank before she growled and pounced on Kambili. Her greenish-blue eyes and body full of rage.

 _Can you hear heaven cry_

 _Tears of an angel_

 _Tears of aaaaaaaa..._

 _Tears of an angel_

 _Tears of an angel._

 _Stop every clock_

 _Stars are in shock_

Yennefer and Kambili fought for blood. Yennefer had pent up anger for the white furred lion that fueled her adrenaline.

Kambili was just obessed. But as the fight went on, Yennefer's adrenaline rush was dying out.

Yennefer knew it was loosing battle but she was determined to make this fight unforgettable. She swung her paw, claws extended and clawed the side of Kambili's face. Leaving four deep gashes from his black eye brow to his already scared muzzle.

Kambili roared in pain before hitting Yennefer across the face, sending the goldish-tan lioness over the edge of the gorge.

Kambili growled before looking over the edge. Yennefer eyes widened as she cling the side of the gorge. As she looked into her father's murderer's leafy green eyes, she knew she was done.

"You should thank me. Now you can be reunited with your father..." Kambili laughed at his dark joke.

The pale white lion was about to reach down when a mutiple roars reached his ears. Kambili turned his attention from the queen to over his shoulder to see Mohatu and some of the Pridelanders heading this way.

"Bye-bye, for now," Kambili purred before running off.

Mohatu ignored the pale white lion's retreating form before looking over the edge and gasped.

"Mother!"

 _The river will flow to the sea_

 _I wont let you fly_

 _I wont say goodbye_

Yennefer could feel her claws slipping. She looked up and saw Mohatu reaching for her. The young dark gold, red-brown mane lion's eyes widened as he watched his beloved mother slip further down.

"Give me your paw! I'll save you!"

Yennefer tried to reach a paw up but she felt herself slip further. Her claws were trying to grip but it only caused her to slip even further down the cliff face.

 _I wont let you slip away from me_

 _Can you hear heaven cry_

 _Tears of an angel_

 _Tears of aaaaaaaa..._

 _Tears of an angel_

 _Tears of an angel._

Yennefer tried to grip but her claws finally gave, causing the queen to fall into the raging waters below.

 _So hold on Be strong_

 _Everyday on we'll go_

 _I'm here, dont you fear_

 _Little one dont let go_

 _(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_

"Nooo!" Mohatu cried and roared. Tears pouring out of his eyes and down his face as he reached over to try to save his mother to only be pulled back and into the chest of his uncle.

"I'm sorry Mo'." Casimir held his nephew, not bother to withheld the tears.

Mohatu pulled away from the embrace and began looking around when he remembered that his mother wasn't alone.

The dark gold prince sighed in relief when his teary eyes landed on a shaken light beige cub with a scruffy dark brown tuff on his head. "Are you okay, Amell?"

The light beige prince nodded but everyone could clearly see he was shaken up. "Mommy?" Amell sobbed, tears falling freely from his blue eyes and his fluffy cheeks. "She's never coming back is she?"

Mohatu glanced up but everyone was heading back towards the direction of the battle field. With a shaky breath, he looked down at his brother. "I'm afraid she can't be with us any longer."

Amell looked down before holding on his brother's foreleg.

 _ **...X...**_

Mohatu's eyes flew open, his breathing was labored, his heart was racing. As he worked to calm his breathing, he caught a pair of amber orbs staring at him in concern. There he noticed his body was drenched in a layer of sweat.

"What happened?" he groaned, disoriented.

"You were having a nightmare." a sweet voice answered.

"A nightmare..." he suddenly remembered the rushing of the river, the knowing look in his mother's eyes. Knowing that she was going to die. Or the unconscious form of Alina.

Mohatu let out a sigh of relief, as the lion's words sank in, it had only been a dream. At least that time it was.

"How did you know?" he asked tearing himself away from the horrible memories.

"Uhh-you were yelling my name." Alina answered awkwardly.

"Oh." was all he could say.

It's been a week since the battle, his parents' death. The next day Alina awoke.

After a moment, Alina asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Mohatu looked out of the den. The Pridelands was now quiet...peaceful. He couldn't tell her about the nightmare, not when it was a dark memory. No. Mohatu decided, there was no need to upset anyone over a dream...no matter how terrifying or real it had once upon a time been.

"No." he answered, shaking his head. His red-brown mane whipping back and forth. "It was just a dream."

He then stood and began to walk out of the cave, that was under the kopje.

"Hey, where ya' going?" the pale brown lioness questioned.

"I just need some fresh air, I'm sorry I woke you." Mohatu replied softly.

"No, it's alright, but are you sure you're alright?" Alina said, never taking her eyes off the slightly older male.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I'm just going to take a walk."

"Mind if I join you?" Alina asked.

"Not at all." Mohatu responded with a small smile.

And so the two young lions began contentedly strolling through the pale lit kingdom, heading in no particular direction.

 _'You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep.'_

The moon that night was just shy of being a full circle, the sky was clear, and the stars bright.

Alina breathed in the crisp night air, along with the warm scent of the lion who walked beside her. As they approached an open field they stopped...

 _'Cause they fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere, you'd think me rude, but I would just stand and...stare.'_

Mohatu and Alina looked out into the grassy field and saw strange, little blinking lights flying through the air, and resting on the grass.

"Amazing...they're...beautiful." he whispered as he continued to stare.

Alina couldn't help but giggle at the fascination that was in his gaze and tone. Then before she knew what was happening, the large lion had taken off, diving into the sea of lights.

 _'I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly, it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, cause everything is never as it seems.'_

Mohatu plunged into the field and the flashing bugs scattered, filling the air with a lively glow. Struck by a cub-like awe, he began to spin about, laughing and batting his paw at the blinking insects.

Alina laughed before she joined him and the joy that had overtaken him, spilled over into her, and soon, she too, was dancing about the swirling lights.

 _'Cause' I'd get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightening bugs, as they try to teach me how to dance. A fox-trot above my head, a sock-hop beneath my bed, a disco-ball is just hanging by a thread..._

 _I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly, it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, cause everything is never as it seems.'_

Alina and Mohatu continued to frolic among the flashing lights that had created a circle around them.

 _'To ten million fireflies, I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes, I got misty eyes as they said farewell, but I'll know where several are, if my dreams get real bizarre, cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar...'_

Suddenly the fireflies began to ascend higher into the air and fly off. The two lions began to chase them, when a misstep on Alina's part caused her to fall into Mohatu.

Sending them both tumbling to the ground. Recovering, they watched as most of the fireflies disappeared into the night. But then, the dark gold lion began to feel an odd tickling sensation in his mouth. Upon opening his jaw, Alina saw that his whole mouth was aglow in a golden light, as three little fireflies frantically flew about.

The pale brown lioness burst into a wild fit of giggles as Mohatu spat the bugs out.

"Oh so you thinks that funny, do ya'?" the prince asked with a mock glare, "Well, let's see what you think of this!" and he pounced at her.

But the pale brown lioness scrambled out of the way before he could pin her under his body, and releasing a gleeful scream, she darted toward the cover of the grassy area, Mohatu close on her heels.

 _'I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly, it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, cause everything is never as it seems.'_

When Mohatu finally caught up, Alina had easily hidden herself in the foliage.

Mohatu was just about to discover her hiding place when a rustling noise from another bush caught his attention, and he stalked towards it.

Grinning slyly he said, "OK 'Lina, you can give it up, I know where you are!"

When he parted the leaves though, instead of a lioness, he found a pair of huge eyes staring up at him, before the tiny creature leaped at his face with a belting noise. It took him by surprise and before he could stop it, a shrill yelp escaped him.

Alina, who had yet again let out an explosion of laughter emerged from her hiding place.

"Well I was going to jump out and scare you, but it looks like that antelope fawn took care of that!"

Mohatu playfully growled at her.

"Oh and by the way, you scream like a girl." she commented with a cheeky smile.

Mohatu suddenly charged at her, but this time Alina held her ground, causing him to stop short. As she approached him, he could see the changed expression in her bright amber eyes eyes. She came up to him and let the tip of her darker brown tail tuff slid slowly beneath his chin, before turning and walking the other way, knowing he would follow.

Alina led him to a small pool that was glimmering in the cascading moonlight. For the first time that night Mohatu realized how beautifully the pale moonlight reflected off her fur, and how the twinkle in her eyes was more brilliant than that of the heavens above.

To his surprise, she began to walk into the water, till' the only visible part of her body was her head and upper neck. She gestured for him to follow and he did. The two lions swam through the shimmering water, the occasional brush of their bodies becoming more frequent. Neither could deny the intoxicating attraction they felt for one another, and when they finally emerged from the water, they snuggled close near the shore and began innocently grooming one another's fur, completely giving in to the tender love that was blossoming between them.

 _'I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns, slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, because my dreams are bursting at the seams...'_


	20. Chapter 20

**Yes Mohatu's king, but not officially. And we have cubs on the horizon.**

In the sea of bones, walking through the green colored mist. A lot of things flooded her mind. She's ridden with guilt. A lot of lives died and she didn't even bother to warn them.

Is this who she is, now? All she wanted was to have her father back, like before he married Jameila and had Alina. Now her dearly beloved father is gone. And she made no attempt to stop Kambili from murdering him.

Her excuse? She loves him.

The pale cream lioness' ears perked, causing her to exit her memories of shame and regret. At the sound of a familiar moan, ones she had once been letting out more than one time.

Something cold seemed to formed at the pit of her stomach. Feeling like she's walking on thorns, Via headed for the underground cavern. Where her dark blue eyes widened with hurt and betrayal. Tears steaming down her cheeks.

"Kambili!" Via cried out as she watched her fiancé mating with a familiar pale white lioness. Her cousin, Asha.

"Seems like you're not so special, cousin." Asha smirked, her black eyes glinting with humor.

Via growled at the daughter of Ashkari, her father's brother before looking at the pale white lion. "How could you? You promised I was the only one!"

Kambili laughed. "You're so naive. You were just a pawn. Now no longer needed."

Via's eyes widened before she looked to the side to see a number of hyenas advancing from the shadows. With a sharp gasp, she turned and ran from the underground cavern with the hyenas after her.

 _In The Pridelands_

On a patrol, was Mohatu with his grandfather and uncle. Having a conversation that he really didn't have. The topic; him taking a queen and providing heirs.

At least that what his grandfather is hammering in his ear.

"If you're not ready, Mohatu then okay." Casimir said calmly.

Mohatu considered both aspects but he just didn't feel worthy. He's king by law, heir to the throne, both parents are dead. The sound of a fight caused the dark gold lion to turn his head and was shocked to see a lioness surrounded by a group of hyenas.

Before Mohatu had a chance to engage, a number of cheetahs rushed to the scene. Right in front of the young king a battle engaged between cheetahs and hyenas.

"Mohatu?" Casimir nudged his nephew. "What are your orders?"

Mohatu didn't have to think on it. He acted on instinct. He charged forward and pounced on a nearby hyena.

"Retreat!" a few hyenas called out before fleeing.

Mohatu snorted before turning to the lioness for his greenish-blue eyes to widened. "Via?"

The pale cream lioness pinned her ears as she stared at the large young lion. "Mohatu," she breathed. "My how you've grown."

"Traitor!" Nagid growled. "You should be put to death!"

Via lowered herself. "Please...forgive me! I...don't have a excuse. But I'm sorry and regret everything."

 _'Showing mercy. Giving second chances doesn't mean you're weak. It's means that you are the opposite.'_

Mohatu sighed softly at one of the lessons his mother taught him. "I'll give you a chance. I'll reserve judgment. Until you need to rest."

Via bowed to show her loyalty. "Of course, sire."

Mohatu nodded before turning to the cheetahs. "Friends or foes?"

"Loyal subjects," a golden yellow cheetah bowed. "I'm the leader of these cheetahs here. My name is Moyo, sire."

Mohatu dipped his head. "Welcome to the Pridelands."

 _ **...X...**_

Queen - consort Alina was a wreck, reason why she was pacing outside the main cave. The young queen to be haven't been feeling well much lately and she don't know what it is.

"Having queen jitters?"

The pale brown lioness turned to see her sister. They haven't really spoken since the pale cream lioness was accepted back in the pride. Mainly because of her mother and duties that now laid on her shoulders.

Alina shook her head before focusing on her sister. Who normally been keeping to herself. "Via..what..."

Via folded her ears forward slightly. "We haven't actually have time to spend together."

Alina frowned. She felt bad that Via felt like that. Perhaps they can spend time together but after she get to the bottom of her problem.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Alina sighed deeply, "I haven't been feeling well lately. My stomach has been hurting and I been throwing up."

Via raised a dark brown eye brow before she smirked, "I think I know what's wrong. But have you seen Abdullah and Rafiki?"

Alina shook her head, "No, why? Could it be that serious?"

"What could be that serious?"

Alina and Via looked towards the den entrance and saw Jameila exit.

"Alina was just telling me...that she wasn't feeling well. I sudjested her go to the mandrills since it could be she's pregnant."

Alina coughed, "Pregnant?"

Jameila glared at her step-daughter before she looked at her own daughter for a few moments and nodded.

"Well...let's go to Rafiki and Abdullah!" Alina declared. She was pretty excited about the possibility.

"All of us?" Via asked with her head low.

Alina stopped and turned to the pale cream lioness with a smile. "Yes, all of us."

Via smiled warmly at her sister. She wants her to be apart of this special moment and that meant a lot to her. Via got up and followed the queen and her step-mother to Abdullah and Rafiki's tree.

As luck would have it, the the mandrills was under their tree meditating.

"Rafiki! Abdullah!" Alina called.

Abdullah opened a eye and smiled, "Ah, the queen to be and family. What can I do for you, dearie?"

Alina sighed, "I have a feeling I might be pregnant."

"Well lie down and I will see." the old sherman instructed.

Alina laid down and Rafiki apporched before he went to work. Moving his paws over the young lioness' stomach. Soon he stopped when he felt a medium lump.

"Congratulations Alina. You are with cub."

Alina beamed as she hugged both of the mandrills. "I got to go tell Mohatu!"

Without a beat, Alina raced through the savannah with Jameila following.

Via took deep breaths before looking at the mandrills. "You think I could get a checkup too?"

 _At Priderock_

Alina arrived back at the kopje and found Mohatu chatting with his uncle. "Mohatu," Alina said panting for breath.

"Hello yourself," Mohatu said with a smile. After giving his mate to be a nuzzle the dark gold lion asked, "What's got you so out of breath?"

"I just ran all the way from Abdullah and Rafiki's tree," Alina explained.

"Oh?" Mohatu said arching an eyebrow. "So you finally took my suggestion eh? So what did Rafiki and Abdullah say was wrong with you?"

"Maybe I should leave you two alone," Casimir said about to leave his nephew alone with his future queen.

"No Cas please stay," Alina said. "I want you to hear this as well."

"Are you sure?" Casimir asked. The dull beige lion knew the look in Alina's amber eyes. It was the same look a lot of the lionesses had when they were pregnant.

"I'm sure," Alina said with a smile. Then the pale brown lioness looked over at her dark gold future mate and said, "Mohatu there's going to be an addition to our family."

"There is?" Mohatu asked. Alina nodded and Mohatu's greenish-blue eyes got wide as he realized what Alina was saying. "You mean you're pregnant?"

"Yes," Alina said barely able to contain herself. "I'm pregnant. Isn't this great?! We're going to have a cub!" Alina just stared at his friend and love of his life silently. After a couple of minutes Alina grew concern, "Mohatu say something. You're worrying me. You are happy about this aren't you?"

"Happy?" Mohatu whispered. "Lina' I'm more than happy. I'm thrilled! This is wonderful news! The lioness I love is having my cub! I am the happiest lion in the world!" With that Mohatu pulled Alina close to him and nuzzled her and licked her nose and cheek. "I love you so much Lina'," Mohatu whispered.

"I love you too Mo'," Alina whispered back with a purr.

"I am so happy for you two," Casimir said after a couple of minutes. He was happy, he was going to be a great-uncle. "This is a very happy time. A new generation is about to be born. You two should tell the others."

"You're right Uncle Casimir," Mohatu said. "Come on, let's go tell everyone the good news."

Mohatu and Alina along with Casimir went to inform the pride of the upcoming royal birth.

One month later after the announcement of Alina's pregnancy, the sun was rising higher in the sky and every creature from the crawling ant to the mighty elephant journeyed to priderock.

Alina was in the pride's cave with her mother and friend, Nalani. Tears started to fall as she thought about the lives that were lost.

"Alina.."

The pale brown lioness looked from the cave floor to see her mother looking at her with concern filled amber eyes. "I'm fine. Just thinking about the and..everyone."

Jameila nodded before she smiled lovingly as lifted her daughter's head with a paw. "Just know that your and I are proud of you."

Kiara smiled lightly before nuzzling the older lioness.

But the dark brown lioness could still tell her daughter wasn't at ease. Jameila placed a paw over Alina's and nuzzled her softly. "You love him, don't you?"

Alina smiled brightly at the question. There was no doubt that she don't. She can't explain the feelings, just that Mohatu makes her feel complete. "More than my life."

Jameila smiled at the answer. She remembers Aden and Casimir asking Mohatu the same question a few days ago. Mohatu and Alina have a special bond, unlike Yennefer and Narcissus. "Then everything else don't matter. No one do but you and Mohatu. And that little bundle there."

Alina smiled brightly before embracing the older lioness. Jameila chuckled before nuzzling her as Alina sighed before purring.

The sound of a elephant's trumpet caused the pair to pull away. They stood and headed for the entrance of the cave where Mohatu was waiting.

Alina was headed for a new beginning.

When Mohatu and Alina reached the peak where Alina blushed as she felt Mohatu's intense eyes on her.

"You're beautiful."

Alina smiled bashfully before walking further up the peak with Mohatu. Once they reached Abdullah, the sherman waved her staff over the two. She then cracked a fruit and spread the juice across Alina's head before bowing and headed down with the others.

Mohatu and Alina rubbed noses before sharing a loving nuzzle before the dark gold lion turned his head and roared, followed by Alina.

The animals cheered as the pride roared. When the sun shined on the couple the animals and the pride bowed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Extremely sorry for the late update. Enjoy.**

 _Part Three- Forgotten Promises and Broken Diamonds_

 _She ran as fast as her legs could move. Her throat started to tighten as her lungs began to burn. She could feel the pads of her paws scrape and tare as they constantly pounded against the hard ground._

 _She knows it's life or death. Just as she leapt through some dying grass, she watched with wide fearful dark blue eyes as a barely month old cub was harshly lifted off the ground._

 **"Let me go!"** _the creamy gold cub cried while swiping his small colorless paws at whoever grabbed him._

 _She watched as Kambili chuckled before snarling in the cub's face_. **"Don't count on it."** _then he nodded to a pale gray lion._

 _The pale gray lion growled before tossing the cub. The cub flew through the ground before landing hard and tumbled across the dusty ground._

 _Kambili avanched before striking the young cub, sending him rolling before he stopped in a cloud of dust. The cub looked up with a busted lip and his right eye was shut as four claw marks ran down his face._

 _Kambili laughed before he hit the cub again, his claws digging deep into the small's side. The cub rolled through the dirt and glass, landing on side uninjured side with a moan._

 _The cub could barely lift his head before Kambili walked up and gave the young male cub a hard swipe, killing the cub instantly._

 **"Nooo..."**

"Nooooo," Via woke out of her sleep with a shocking start.

Soon as her heart returned to slightly normal, a familiar vile taste began to creep up. Just as she felt like she was going to vomit, the pale cream lioness bolted through the cave in a quick haste.

Barely making it to the kopje edge where what felt her entire insides were erupting from the inside, out.

"Via..? Are you alright?"

Via coughed before wiping the vile taste of vomit from her muzzle. With a shaky breath, she turned to see the king and queen looking at with concern.

Via looked away. No she wasn't alright but how could she ever bring herself to tell them that she let a cub die.

"Via..." Alina apporched the older lioness. "What's going on? We saw you vomit. Something is going on?"

Via took a deep breath before facing the royal pair. "I'm pregnant. The cub is no doubt sired by Kambili. Who we all know murdered Yennefer and Amell. I'm worried about my cub's life. They're in danger."

Alina turned to her mate with a pleading look. Mohatu sighed deeply before looking at Via.

"I'm going to be honest, I'm not thrilled about having children of my mother's murderer in my kingdom. But I'll look past their parentage. After all they have nothing to do with all the death and destruction Kambili caused."

Via smiled lightly. "I'm truly thankful that you'll accept my cub but they're still in danger."

Alina frowned. "If you don't mind me asking. From who?"

Tears were streaming down Via's face. "Kambili. He'll do everything in his limited power to get his paws on this cub. Be it female, he's going to sell her and a male..." Via broke down in sobs. "I won't let him taint my cub!"

"Those words sound awfully familiar."

The three turned to see a heavily pregnant Kalo walking out of the cave. The light orange lioness glanced at the three younger lions before finally stopping back on the king and her adopted nephew.

There was a sadness in her brown eyes. "Yennefer had the same fears for you. If you turned out to be Tamu, Narcissus was going to either kill or sell you off. But luckily you turned out to be you and she tried her best to keep you from walking in your father's pawprints."

Mohatu's greenish-blue eyes widened. "But..I'm nothing like my father."

Kalo smiled before taking a paw and moving the curl from the king's face. "No you're not like Narcissus. You have your mother's soul. And your grandfather and great-grandfather's heart. You know what to do in this situation."

Mohatu looked away while thinking about what could he possibly be able to do. When his eyes landed on his queen. Beautiful, strong, kind. Everything a king needs from his queen, his partner to rule by his side.

With every great king is a even greater queen.

With a deep breath, the king knew what must be done.

 _ **...X...**_

Months passed and the big day came. The birth of King Mohatu and Queen Alina's cub. But today is also the day that Lady Via went into labor.

Since Via went off sight to give birth, something about wanting to deal with everything on her own. Causing the pale cream lioness to miss the royal presentation of the new heir.

Not long after finding a den, Via collapsed from the intense pain. She shouldn't be alone but it was the only way to get the bonding.

If she ever could. After all, they're father took so much from everyone. When she looks at them, all she's going to see is Kambili's face.

A agonizing pain ripped through her. Via closed her dark blue eyes as she felt darkness claim her. To blink her eyes open at the sound of mews. She moved her tired eyes to her side to see two tiny bundles nursing.

Via wanted to smile but she didn't have the heart. Until the the little pale cream male looked up with gray eyes.

As Via looked at the cub she birthed, she couldn't help but think about the cub she watched Kambili kill.

"Simba," Via sobbed lightly at the memory.

"Mew," the pale cream infant mewed.

Via smiled earnestly before nuzzling her son. "Simba it is."

More movement by her side caused the pale cream lioness to snap her dark blue eyes on the little whitish-cream infant. Her first born and her daughter, being that she is a bit bigger than Simba.

"What to name you?" Via thought on countless names until her daughter sneezed, her leafy green eyes opened wide. Shining bright like diamonds, "Uru."

Little Uru mewed before snuggling with her brother before falling asleep. Via smiled before nuzzling both of her cubs and laid her head down and fell into a peaceful slumber.

 _At Priderock_

After the ceremony, Queen Alina took her cub by the scruff and headed for the main cave, where her mother and friends awaited.

"He's beautiful, Alina." Kalo smiled once the pale brown lioness laid down.

A nine month pre-teen light beige lioness nodded in agreement as her gold eyes was on the new addition. "He is definitely going to be a heart braker."

Alina smiled with a small giggle so not to wake her sleeping daughter. "Thank you, Kalo and Tamu." Alina moved her amber eyes to a a tawny orange lioness, lying in a corner bathing a creamy brown cub. "Hey, Nalani. You been awfully quiet."

Nalani looked up at the queen and instantly returned her attention back to her son. The tawny orange lioness had distant herself from a lot of the pride, mainly Alina. She too was in love with Mohatu but wasn't the one he chose to be his queen.

Jameila walked over and smiled proudly."Have you and Mohatu thought of a name, sweetie?"

Alina looked at her dark reddish brown son with a smile, "Yes, we decided on naming him Ahadi."

Jameila smiled and said with proudness in her amber eyes. "A perfect name, he's our promise for a brighter future."

A new generation has began in the now peaceful Pridelands. But not every happy ending, last forever.


End file.
